Darkest Blood
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Rela menjadi makhluk tanpa jiwa, Sasuke menunggu reinkarnasi istrinya sendiri lebih dari dua ratus tahun. Agar bertemu kembali untuk merajut tali kasih. Tapi hubungannya dengan reinkarnasi Sakura tak berjalan mulus. Masih ada dosa di masa lalu yang mengej
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:**__ ini bisa dibilang sekuel I Addicted to You. Untuk pembaca baru, akan kujelaskan beberapa hal. Sakura dulu pernah meninggal karena terjun dari tebing, namun berhasilkan dihidupkan lagi oleh Sasuke dengan air penemuan Karin yang diberi nama Hydrophanelic. Namun air itu membuat tubuh Sakura melemah meski telah hidup kembali. Sasuke penderita Dedustus, penyakit psikologis yang kecanduan akan sosok seseorang, dan orang yang Sasuke candui adalah Sakura. Sharingan Sasuke disini kubuat menjadi kekuatan pengendali fikiran seperti fic I Addicted to You. Fic ini juga sekaligus memenuhi request dari anonymous reviewer yang bernickname: ME. Hope you like it ;)_

_**Prologue**_:

_Pria tampan dan pucat itu tertegun sejenak menatap si gadis kecil. Ia merasa tak yakin, tapi inilah waktunya._

'_Saat kau bangkit, kau akan menghabiskan berliter-liter darah. Berhati-hatilah Sasuke, jangan sampai Sakura melihatmu ketika masa kehausan terparahmu itu. Kau akan bangkit ketika reinkarnasi Sakura di dekatmu sudah menginjak umur yang dirasa cukup kuat mentalnya. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh dua atau dua puluh tiga tahun.'_

_Sasuke mengernyitkan alis mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Orochimaru dulu. Dokter senior yang ternyata berumur tiga ratus tahun itu memiliki banyak pengetahuan mengingat umurnya yang tidak wajar. Yang juga membuatnya berpindah-pindah dengan berbagai identitas._

_Onyx kelam Sasuke menatap intens sosok mungil yang sudah ia ketahui bernama Sakura Senju._

_Gadis ini…_

_Dia masih balita. Tidak mungkin kalau ini saatnya…_

_._

.

.

==00==00==00==

**Darkest Blood** © Kitty Kuromi

**Naruto** © Kishimoto Mashashi

Rated-T semi M.

_SasuSaku/AU/OOC/OC/TYPO(s)/Sekuel I Addicted to You._

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

Gundukan tanah merah berhiaskan bebungaan itu di terpa jutaan tetes air hujan. Suasana berduka masih menyelimuti.

Sakura Uchiha. Nama itu tergores rapih pada batu nisan yang menyanggah tanah tersebut. Isak tangis mewarnai dan mengalun sendu di udara tempat pemakaman umum yang membumikan sosok berambut merah muda yang mereka kenal.

Sasuke Uchiha, dengan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua lutut di atas tanah—terdiam. Tatapannya kosong, senyumnya miris dengan alis yang terangkat lemah. Air mata yang tersamarkan hujan dan peluh itu tengah membuat matanya perih dan kemerahan—tapi tak ia pedulikan.

Keramaian sekitar makam istri dari seorang Uchiha itu telah surut. Tinggal dua orang Uchiha dan satu pria tua yang berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat.

"Relakan dia, Sasuke." Dokter Orochimaru menepuk pundak pria berusia 24 tahun itu. Tangan ringkihnya ditepis kasar oleh pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke.

"Kufikir ia bisa di hidupkan kembali seperti dulu. Ternyata air Hydrophanelic hanya menandaskan mimpi-mimpiku—untuk kedua kalinya." Ucapnya parau dengan suara yang sudah serak akibat menjerit tidak terima saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa istrinya tak mungkin bertahan saat melahirkan.

Itachi memegang kedua lengan adiknya dan mencoba membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Semua sudah digariskan. Jangan membuat dirimu tersiksa, Sasuke."

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan foto wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi kecil putih bersih dan rapihnya yang bersandar di batu nisan.

Air hujan masih setia menyirami mereka, namun telah mereda menjadi rintikan gerimis yang membuat Sasuke semakin merasa miris. "Kau tau, _Nii-san_?" Sasuke bergumam tanpa menoleh, pandangannya kosong jatuh keatas tanah di depannya. Ia masih berjalan dengan kedua telapak tangan Itachi di kedua lengannya. Itachi tak menyahut, ia sudah hafal tabiat adiknya. Apa pun responnya, sang adik akan terus berbicara sesuka hati, tak peduli dengan jawaban orang-orang yang meresponnya.

"Kalau Sakura meninggalkanku, aku harus mengejarnya—sampai ke ujung dunia."

Itachi tertegun dan menatap sekilas wajah pucat sang adik, kantung mata Sasuke mulai menebal dan menggelap, bibir tipis itu pucat kebiruan, sorot matanya tak bisa diartikan.

"Dia lari ke dimensi lain, akan kukejar ke dimensi tersebut." Lanjut Sasuke parau dan melangkah meninggalkan Itachi dan dokter Orochimaru yang membeku di tempat.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Tangisan bayi laki-laki itu pecah di pelukan Konan, istri Itachi Uchiha. Bayi laki-laki yang menangis begitu keras itu memiliki rambut hitam legam seperti ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha, dengan iris hijau cermelang seperti almarhumah ibunya.

"Bagaimana ini, Itachi-_kun_. Keruno-_kun_ tidak mau tenang." Ucap Konan gusar dan masih terus menimang-nimang bayi tampan di pelukkannya. Itachi hanya mengurut pangkal hidungnya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Berikan padaku." Suara _baritone_ itu sontak membuat sepasang suami istri itu menoleh. Seorang pria dengan wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata _onyx_nya sedang menatap datar sosok mungil Keruno yang berada dalam dekapan Konan. Tangan besarnya pun terulur menyambut sodoran hati-hati dari Konan.

"Ssshhh…." Sasuke berbisik pada bayinya seraya menaik turunkan sedikit rengkuhannya. Perlahan tangisan itu meredam di gantikan dengan bisikan-bisikan parau dari Sasuke. "Diamlah, jangan menyusahkan Konan-_basan_ dan Itachi-_jisan_."

Seolah mengerti ucapan ayahnya, Keruno terdiam tenang menatap _onyx_ sang ayah. Bayi tampan itu bergerak pelan, tangannya meraih-raih hidung mancung Sasuke, seakan mengajaknya bermain. "Kau monster." Gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba menatap sinis bayinya sendiri. Membuat Itachi terkejut dan Konan merasa ngeri.

"Kau telah membunuh istriku." pekik tertahan Sasuke kini matanya menajam dengan iris yang berubah menjadi merah. "Seharusnya kau yang mati."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" teriak Itachi sementara Konan bersembunyi dibalik lengan suaminya. Sasuke menatap sekilas kakaknya, dan tersenyum sinis, kemudaian kembali menatap sosok mungil yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Membunuh." Jawab Sasuke datar. Iris merahnya kembali menyorot bayi tampan yang tidak berdosa itu. Tapi tidak ada respon berarti, bayi itu tidak menangis meski ayahnya berteriak… "KAU PEMBUNUH!"

"JANGAN! DIA ANAKMU, SASUKE!" seru Itachi dan mencoba merebut Keruno tapi segera di elak oleh Sasuke yang menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Kalau kau mendekat, akan kubanting anak ini!" bentaknya kasar, tapi bayi itu tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun atas kericuhan yang terjadi. Ia tetap tenang dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Dia darah dagingmu dan Sakura!"

"DIA MONSTER!"

"Karena kau juga monster!" seru Itachi tidak mau kalah. Iris merah Sasuke perlahan meredup setelah mendengar bentakkan kakaknya. Pandangnnya sendu pada mata hijau _emerald_ Keruno, yang mengingatkan dirinya akan almarumah istrinya tercinta.

"Kau monster dengan pengendalian fikiranmu, Sasuke. Tidak heran jika pertumbuhan dan pergerakan Keruno begitu kuat. Karena kaulah ayahnya. Pria penuh emosi dan menggunakan kelebihan sesuka hati." Ujar Itachi setengah sinis. Sasuke mengangguk perlahan menatap bayinya dengan senyum keputus-asaan.

"Kau dengar, Keruno? Kita monster. Itachi-_jisan_ tahu pasti akan hal itu." iris _onyx_ itu kembali memerah menatap tajam Keruno. "Karena itu…"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Itachi memperingatkan.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan monster kecil ini…" Mata Sasuke semakin melebar memamerkan iris merahnya yang menyorot bayi kecil tersebut.

"Jangan!" Konan menjerit.

_Emerald_ Keruno beradu ketat dengan iris merah ayahnya. Bayi itu tetap tenang dan mencoba meraih hidung sang ayah. Namun tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti meraih, mata mungil dengan iris hijau _emerald_ bersar itu tidak berkedip. Perlahan warna hijau itu berubah menjadi merah.

_**KREKK!**_Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang retak di lehernya.

"Argh" Tubuh Sasuke terlempar ke belakang, sedangkan Keruno terlempar ke depan. Konan menjerit melihat Keruno yang terjun bebas ke arah lantai, dengan sigap Itachi menangkap Keruno meski punggungnya menghantam keras sudut meja.

Konan segera menghampiri suaminya dan membantu Itachi bangun. Sepasang suami istri itu terkejut melihat iris Keruno berwarna merah, beberapa detik kemudian kembali hijau dan menangis keras.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan memegangi lehernya. Iris merahnya telah berubah menjadi _onyx_ dan menatap tajam Keruno, Itachi dan Konan. "Bunuh monster itu, atau kalian akan mati." Ketusnya lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Konan menangis dan memeluk Keruno berusaha menenangkan bayi tersebut. Sementara Itachi hanya mengelus dadanya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**283 tahun kemudian…**_

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau cemerlang sedang berlari kecil menaiki tangga teras rumahnya. "_Ojii-chan_!" Serunya saat melihat pria tua sedang memegang tas kerja dan berpakaian rapih. "_Jii-chan_ jangan lama-lama pulangnya ya, temani aku mainnn…" rajuk manja gadis kecil tersebut yang membuat sang kakek mencubit pipi tembamnya. "Iya, Sakura-chan. Jangan nakal di rumah ya, Rin akan menemanimu selama aku di kantor."

"U-um." Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Direktur Senju, perwakilan perusahaan asing kemarin sore meminta kontak Anda." Ucap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya—asistennya.

"Baiklah, Sakura Senju. Jangan berbuat ceroboh yang akan menyusahkan Rin ya. Jaa…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Hening malam ditemani suara burung hantu dan angin malam yang menderu tenang membuat dahan-dahan lemah pohon bergoyang. Di belakang rumah besar kediaman Senju terdapat sebuah taman kecil dan kolam renang jernih yang berkilauan karena sinar lampu dan efek marmer khusus dalam kolam tersebut.

Jauh kebelakang terdapat pohon-pohon besar dan rerumputan yang tidak terurus dan tidak mendapatkan cahaya lampu yang layak.

_**SRAK!**_

Sebuah tangan pucat keluar dari tanah basah berhiaskan rerumputan itu. Cahaya kilat menyinari disusul dentuman petir. Sosok itu pun merambat keluar dari tanah perlahan. Matanya merah menyala, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya hitam kebiruan. Terdapat dua taring yang terselip pada barisan giginya. Ia tidak memakai baju atasan dan hanya mengenakan celana hitam.

Iris merahnya memandang sekitar, ia tidak mengenal tempat ini. Tidak sama sekali.

"Grr…" setengah meraung dengan napas memburu, merasakan kehausan yang amat sangat. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik kekeringan, tubuhnya bergerak melebihi kendalinya sendiri untuk berlari dan melompat kesana kemari. Hidung mancungnya mencium sesuatu.

Seorang perempuan bernama Rin yang sedang melintasi teras belakang rumah itu terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja sesosok _vampire_ tampan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tubuhnya gemetar saat tangan dingin _vampire_ itu mencengkram kedua lengannya. Dan…

Jeritan kesakitan berkumandang di susul derasnya hujan…

.

==00==00==00==

.

Seorang pria berambut raven telah membersihkan diri dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan darah di depan cermin westafel dengan air. Mata beriris merahnya mengerjap melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Matanya terpejam, alisnya mengkerut. Perlahan taringnya melesak hilang, matanya terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang iris hitam legam. Seringai menggores di wajah tampan dan pucatnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya. Berjalan santai menuju lemari tanpa peduli satu mayat lelaki tua di atas ranjang besar itu, dan dua mayat berseragam satpam.

Setelah berhasil memilih pakaian yang dikiranya paling pas, ia pun mengenakannya dan keluar kamar berjalan melewati tumpukan mayat di ruang tengah lalu mencari-cari sesuatu dengan pandangan matanya. Setelah hampir menyusuri setiap sudut rumah, pria itu terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah pintu bercat _pink_ dengan gantungan berhiaskan tulisan _Sakura Senju_.

Sekilas alisnya mengkerut lalu kembali menampakan ekspresi datar, perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, dan nampaklah ruangan gelap. Dalam samar, ia melihat siluet gadis mungil berumur empat tahun sedang terlelap tenang dalam selimut merah mudanya. Tangan pria itu meraba dinding dan setelah berhasil menemukan sesuatu, ia menekannya. Cahaya lampu pun menerangi. Dan tampak jelaslah rupa gadis mungil berambut merah muda yang nampaknya tak terusik sedikitpun itu.

Pria tampan dan pucat itu tertegun sejenak menatap si gadis kecil. Ia merasa tak yakin, tapi inilah waktunya.

'_Saat kau bangkit, kau akan menghabiskan berliter-liter darah. Berhati-hatilah Sasuke, jangan sampai Sakura melihatmu ketika masa kehausan terparahmu itu. Kau akan bangkit ketika reinkarnasi Sakura di dekatmu sudah menginjak umur yang dirasa cukup kuat mentalnya. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh dua atau dua puluh tiga tahun._'

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Orochimaru dulu. Dokter senior yang ternyata berumur tiga ratus tahun itu memiliki banyak pengetahuan mengingat umurnya yang tidak wajar. Yang juga membuatnya berpindah-pindah dengan berbagai identitas.

_Onyx_ kelam Sasuke menatap intens sosok mungil yang sudah ia ketahui bernama _Sakura Senju_.

_Gadis ini…_

Dia masih balita. Tidak mungkin kalau ini saatnya…

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sepasang kelopak mungil terbuka dan memamerkan iris cemerlang hijau _zambrud_-nya. Iris itu bergerak menatap kesekitar. Ia tidak mengenali tempat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" tepat di saat matanya mendapati sosok pria tampan berkulit pucat dan gaya rambut emo.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu seraya bangkit untuk duduk di atas ranjang besar dan empuk ini. "Ini dimana?"

Iris besar yang mungil itu menyapu pandang sekitar. Mendapati ruangan bercat cokelat dengan pencahayaan yang tidak terlalu terang, jendela besar di sudut sana memberi pemandangan langit malam yang indah. Tentu ini bukan lantai dasar, karena di jendela yang seukuran pintu itu juga menampakan gedung-gedung lain.

"Aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap pria itu masih menatap si gadis kecil yang nampak kebingungan.

Gadis kecil berumur empat tahun itu nampak sangat cantik dengan mata bening beririskan kilauan hijau cemerlang. Hidung kecilnya yang mancung, juga bibir tipisnya yang basah dan berwarna _pink_. Helaian lembur rambut merah muda pucat sepunggung itu membingkai manis pipi tembamnya yang kemerah-merahan.

"_Oji-san_?" sapaan lembut itu agak mengejutkan Sasuke. "Sasuke-_ji_, kita berada dimana?"

Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura kecil pun membuang muka sejenak, menutupi rahang yang mengeras dan iris memerah sekilas. Tanpa sadar kalau gadis kecil itu merangkak dan mencapai pangkuannya. "Sasuke-_ji_, siapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos yang antusias pada wajah pucat Sasuke.

Melihat tatapan menggemaskan itu Sasuke langsung meluluh. Helaan napasnya memberat beberapa detik, tangannya meraih puncak kepala merah muda gadis kecil itu. "Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

DELETE or LANJUT?

(Minder, kayanya delete deh Dx)

Leave your opinion here…

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

"_Oji-san?" sapaan lembut itu agak mengejutkan Sasuke. "Sasuke-ji, kita berada dimana?"_

_Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura kecil pun membuang muka sejenak, menutupi rahang yang mengeras dan iris memerah sekilas. Tanpa sadar kalau gadis kecil itu merangkak dan mencapai pangkuannya. "Sasuke-ji, siapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos yang antusias pada wajah pucat Sasuke._

_Melihat tatapan menggemaskan itu Sasuke langsung meluluh. Helaan napasnya memberat beberapa detik, tangannya meraih puncak kepala merah muda gadis kecil itu. "Panggil aku Sasuke-kun."_

_._

.

.

==00==00==00==

**Darkest Blood** © Kitty Kuromi

**Naruto** © Kishimoto Mashashi

Rated-**T semi M**.

(Under 15, tolong jangan membaca)

_SasuSaku/__**Pedophile yang mungkin parah? Umur 24 dan 4 tahun.**__/AU/OOC/__**Original Character: Keruno Hatake (Uchiha)**__/TYPO(s)_

Chapter II

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

"Sa-su-ke—_kun_?" ejaan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura Senju yang masih berumur empat tahun. Ia menatap polos wajah pucat pria di depannya dengan sorot keingin-tahuan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendegar suara kecil dan menggemaskan Sakura mengikuti sebuah kata yang ia anjurkan. Tangannya yang terulur membelai pucak helain merah muda itu kini berangsur turun untuk mengelus punggung kecil Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk.

Iris hijau cemerlang itu bergerak menatap bergantian sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya dengan alis terangkat dan senyum mengembang. "Sasuke-_kun_?" ulang Sakura sekali lagi. "Mengapa Sasuke-_kun_? Bukan Sasuke-_jisan_?" tanya Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu sedikit terkejut namun tak sampai pada matanya, ia kembali menggores senyum tipis menyadari balita empat tahun di hadapannya ini adalah anak yang cukup pintar. "Suatu saat, kau akan mengerti. Tapi tidak hari ini."

"Memang kenapa kalau hali ini?" serang Sakura dengan kerutan samar pada alisnya, "aku penasalan, Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut gadis mungil itu dengan nada mendesak dan cadel. Sasuke menghela napasnya, tersenyum lalu mengetuk pelan kening kecil yang nampaknya akan menjadi lebar milik Sakura dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Jadilah anak yang patuh, dan baik. Pasti akan kujawab suatu hari nanti." Sakura sedikit mengerjap, lalu mengangguk. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura, kemudian menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangan besarnya di kedua pipi tembam kemerahan gadis mungil itu. "Bagus. Sekarang, anak baik harus tidur, ini masih jam tiga malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, pria _half-vampire_ itu merebahkan tubuh mungil Sakura dan menyelimutinya. Dimatikan lampu penerangan di atas meja yang menggelapkan ruangan, yang hanya mengandalkan sinar rembulan dari kaca balkon yang memamerkan cahaya dari gedung lain.

"Indah"

Sasuke menatap wajah manis yang telah menggumamkan sesuatu itu. "Apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari kaca balkon ke arah Sasuke, "indah…" tangan mungilnya menunjuk kaca balkon yang seukuran pintu itu. Sasuke mengikuti arah direksi tangan mungil Sakura, lalu kembali menatap pemilik tangan mungil itu seraya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau akan betah di sini, ya?" tebak Sasuke dengan senyum lemahnya, anggukan kecil pun menjadi jawaban dari Sakura yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menyelami alam bawah sadar dibawah belaian tangan besar dan dingin pada puncak kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," sakura bergumam dalam pejaman matanya.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ temani aku tidul disini, ya?" mata mungil beriris hijau _viridian_ besar itu terbuka untuk memastikan langsung jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sasuke tampak mengernyitkan alis. "Aku takut." Lanjut Sakura menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke yang sedang menelungkup di kepalanya.

"Takut? Kau kan terbiasa tidur sendiri di kamar lamamu." Sahut Sasuke pelan, ia nampak teringat kembali kalau Sakura belum ia beritahu soal keluarganya yang ia bantai. Secercah kegelisahan menganggu pikiran Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau Sakura menanyakan mengapa ia di bawa kesini, dan mengapa ia tidak bisa bertemu keluarganya kembali?

"Un…" kecemasan yang tak nampak di kedua bola mata Sasuke terinterupsi oleh gumaman Sakura kecil yang sedang terlihat mencari kata-kata. "Aku mimpi buluk…" ujar Sakura dengan lidah cadelnya, ia melempari Sasuke dengan tatapan gundah. "Kakek dan Lin-neechan meninggal dibunuh seseolang."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kalimat yang gadis kecil itu lontarkan, namun detik berikutnya ia berusaha menyamarkan keterkejutannya itu. "Seluluh pelayan di lumah juga sudah meninggal di bunuh seseolang." Kerutan samar terbentuk di wajah mungil Sakura.

Sasuke semakin dibuat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Ia ingat betul, saat dirinya membawa Sakura, gadis kecil itu dalam keadaan terlelap. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa memimpikan keadaan keluarga dan penghuni rumah lainnya. meski bingung, Sasuke tetap bersuara hendak menjawab. "Aa—"

"Tapi olang itu tidak melukaiku, dia sayang padaku?" Sakura memotong, pernyataan di akhir kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan di telinga Sasuke. Ia menatap tidak mengerti pada gadis kecil yang sedang berbaring di kasur besarnya. "Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ mau 'kan tetap belsamaku? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sendilian." Sakura kembali memotong sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

Pria bermata _onyx_ di hadapan Sakura itu membeku seketika. Ia tak yakin dengan statusnya sebagai makhluk tanpa jiwa—jika otaknya terasa berhenti bekerja. Dalam hatinya ia terlampau gusar dan cemas, namun tak ia tunjukan di wajah datar dan dinginnya. Ia berpikir keras untuk menyahuti kalimat tak logis untuk anak kecil seperti Sakura.

Nampaknya Sakura Senju enggan mendengar jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu segera menyembunyikan kedua manik hijau cemerlangnya untuk kembali terlelap. Membiarkan Sasuke terdiam berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri, dengan keterkejutannya, dengan ketidakmengertiannya. _Mengapa gadis kecil ini begitu aneh—dan istimewa_?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Beberapa menit ter'bungkam' dan sibuk mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura yang kini telah bernapas teratur dalam tidurnya, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Sakura kecil. Mendekap tubuh itu dengan penuh sayang.

Perasaan hangat akan kerinduan menjalar dalam tubuh bekunya. Ia amati wajah polos dan mungil itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan almarhum istrinya dahulu. Sesuatu yang menggelitik nyaman terasa di dadanya, menyadari bahwa Sakura Senju yang berada dalam dekapannya itu memang adalah reinkarnasi istrinya sendiri. Sakura…

Sesuatu yang dingin dan menyakitkan terasa seperti menyayat-nyayat sekujur tubuhnya, ketika tak sengaja matanya bersiborok dengan bibir tipis dan basah milik Sakura, perasaan ingin menyentuh tubuh mungil itu perlahan melandanya. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat seperti meringis kesakitan.

_Tidak! Sakura masih balita!_ Bantah Sasuke dalam hati pada reaksi tubuhnya. Ia ingat betul kalau semasa hidupnya ia adalah penderita Dedustus—kecanduan akan sentuhan seseorang. Dan yang di canduinya adalah Sakura, itulah alasan ia merelakan dirinya menunggu ratusan tahun untuk bertemu istrinya kembali, meski dalam wujud reinkarnasi.

Sepasang bola mata beriris _onyx_ itu makin menggelap menatap wajah mungil nan manis di hadapannya dengan nafas tak teratur. _Tidak!_ Elaknya sekali lagi pada diri sendiri seraya menutup kelopak matanya kuat-kuat dengan kerutan alis tercetak jelas. Ia bersumpah tidak ingin menyentuh Sakura sebelum gadis itu dewasa.

Tak kuat! Akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya kembali dengan iris yang berubah sewarna _crimson_—merah gelap. Dengan usaha keras mengatur nafas dan degup jantungnya, ragu-ragu ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis yang sedang terlelap dengan polosnya itu.

Matanya terpejam, ketika bibir dinginnya akhirnya mengecup bibir mungil nan hangat milik Sakura. Aura positif yang menenangkan perlahan menyelimuti tubuh bekunya, mendorongnya untuk memagut lebih dalam bibir tipis basah itu, meresapi rasa manis dan hawa hangat manusia.

Beberapa puluh detik terus memagut dan menghisap pelan saliva yang begitu hangat dari bibir kecil Sakura, ia menjauhkan wajahnya untuk mengamati gadis kecil yang tertidur itu. Nafasnya sudah teratur, raga bekunya terasa dialiri sesuatu yang hangat.

Senyum tipisnya tergores, tatapan iris merahnya melembut dan menggelap kembali hitam. Ia amati intens wajah yang sepertinya memerah itu. Mana mungkin Sakura sadar akan perbuatannya? Gadis kecil itu terlihat tak terganggu sedikitpun, nafas Sakura masih teratur menikmati tidurnya, tapi aneh… wajah manisnya memerah?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Kicauan burung tentu tak kan terdengar di lantai tujuh ini. Apartemen elegant dan minimalis itu nampak memberikan akses cahaya matahari untuk masuk lewat kaca balkon seukuran pintu di sebalah sana. Garis miring kekuningan berhawa hangat itu lurus masuk menjalar kedalam. Tepat di sebelah garis cahaya itu terdapat sebuah meja yang berhimpitan dengan ranjang besar _king-size_ yang tengah ditempati sesosok seperti ayah dan anak? Pria yang terlihat berumur duapuluh empat tahun yang sedang mendekap gadis kecil berumur empat tahun.

Mereka berdua nampak tidur pulas dan nyaman tanpa terganggu. Tiba-tiba garis miring kekuningan itu seolah tertarik mundur menjauhi lantai perlahan keluar dan sepertinya lenyap. Pergerakan angin yang terasa aneh mulai menerpa wajah pucat Sasuke, secara tiba-tiba pula mata itu terbuka. Menampakan iris _onyx_ yang memang tak pernah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati ia lepaskan dekapan tangannya pada gadis kecil itu lalu turun dari ranjang. Berdiri tegap, iris gelapnya mengarah pada kaca balkon di sebelah sana dengan kerutan alis yang samar.

Ia menapakan kakinya selangkah-dualangkah mendekat pada pintu kaca balkon tersebut. Kerutan alisnya semakin tercetak jelas manakala menyadari bahwa lantai itu belum lama disinari matahari. Ia membuka pintu kaca dan melangkahkan kaki ke teras itu. Memerhatikan sekitar, _mendung_.

Awan gelap yang menutupi sinar matahari itu terlihat tak wajar, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk masuk…

"!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendapati sosok berambut hitam panjang mengenakan setelan jas putih yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Orochimaru!" dengus ketus Sasuke merasa kedatangan teman lamanya terlalu mengejutkan. Seringai pun tergores di wajah pucat Orochimaru.

"Akhirnya kau bangkit, Sasuke."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Langit diluar masih terlihat mendung, tentu saja Sasuke tahu kenapa. Orochimaru mengendalikannya agar memberikan akses _half-vampire_ itu kesini. Karena jika terkana sinar matahari, jangan salahkan tubuh tak terkandali itu membuat kobaran api di atas tubunya.

Seorang pria tua berambut hitam panjang mengenakan jas putih sedang terduduk di kursi dalam sebuah kamar. Ia menatap datar pria yang terlihat berumur dua puluh empat tahun di seberang mejanya. "Jadi, dia tidak menangis saat tahu soal keluarganya?" tanya pria tua itu.

Pria yang terlihat berumur dua puluh empat tahun di seberangnya mengangguk, "Jelaskan, mengapa aku bangkit? Dia masih empat tahun."

Orochimaru mengernyitkan dahi atas pertanyaan pria di seberangnya. "Aku tidak tahu." Kini pandangannya beralih pada siluet gadis mungil di atas ranjang besar sebelah sana, gadis kecil itu terlelap begitu damai.

"Mungkin mentalnya memang sudah siap, buktinya ia tidak menangis atau mencari keluarga aslinya, dia malah dengan tenang menceritakan mimpi _kenyataannya_. Meski aku sangat terkejut, Sasuke."

"Ayolah, dia masih empat tahun." Sasuke menatap lurus pada pria tua di seberangnya. Tatapan datar sarat akan kebingungan. "Suatu hari ia akan menanyakan aku ini apa, tidak tua tua juga."

Orochimaru menghela napas seraya memejamkan mata sekilas, kemudian menggelengkan kepala sebentar. "Entahlah."

Keduanya pun terdiam menciptakan keheningan. Pikiran mereka masing-masing saling berspekulasi mencari alasan logis dari semua ini. Tapi bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama sudah setengah gila? Terlalu jenius, terlalu kuat, terlalu menggunakan hal-hal yang melebihi batas manusia normal. Mengingat umur mereka sudah hampir enam ratus tahun dan satunya tiga ratus tahun.

"Oh ya, ada hal gawat." Orochimaru pun memecah keheningan. "Ini soal Keruno."

Deg.

Meski sekarang Sasuke adalah makhluk tanpa jiwa, yang meragu apakah ia masih memiliki jantung normal, tapi ia merasa sesuatu menghentak dadanya. Mendengar nama itu…

"Ratusan tahun lalu, beberapa hari setelah kau kuberi suntikan _blacker blood_, kudengar Itachi dan Konan meninggal di tangan Keruno."

"Apa?" _dia kan masih bayi saat itu_. Sasuke terbelalak kaget, terbesit rasa bersalah dalam dirinya, mengapa hari itu ia tidak membawa Keruno pergi.

"Dia mengamuk karena tidak dapat merasakan hawa kehidupanmu."

Perasaan hangat dan rindu serta sakit menjalar dadanya, mendengar ucapan Orochimaru. _Keruno, mengamuk karena tidak merasakan hawa kehidupanku? Setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya?_

"Kau tahu, anakmu itu luar biasa." Lanjut Orochimaru dengan nada yang terdengar aneh. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dibuatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, dia hanya menginginkan keberadaanmu, dan mengamuk dengan mata merah seperti dirimu." Orochimaru menghela napas sejenak. "Ia masih bayi, dan dia menghilang pada saat itu juga."

Suatu gemuruh dahsyat menghantam bagian dalam dada Sasuke. "La-lalu?"

"Sembilan belas tahun kemudian, dia mendatangiku."

Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Aku sangat terkejut dengan dirinya. Dia…" Orochimaru tertunduk merasa tak sanggup lagi menatap lawan bicaranya. Beberapa detik menunggu membuat dengusan tak sabar keluar dari hidung Sasuke.

"Dia apa?"

Iris Orochimaru bergerak tak enak, mencari kata-kata yang sekiranya pas. "Dia hampir saja membunuhku, jika aku tidak… aku…" Helaan napas berat pun kembali terdengar. "Aku terpaksa menyuntikan _blacker blood_ padanya."

"APA!"

Sentakan terkejut itu mampu membuat Orochimaru sedikit kaget. Ia mengangkat wajah untuk mencari tahu ekspresi Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu sangat terkejut cairan _blacker blood_ adalah cairan yang telah merubahnya juga Orochimaru menjadi manusia _half-vampire_. Dan sekarang ia harus mengenyam kenyataan bahwa anaknya juga mengikuti jejak sang ayah.

"Dia memaksaku, atau aku akan dibunuhnya. Dia benar-benar kuat saat itu, maafkan aku." lanjut Orochimaru dengan nada tidak enak.

Iris kelam Sasuke bergerak gelisah menatap kosong ke lantai. Mengingat aksi Keruno yang meretakan tulang lehernya pada saat bayi, pastilah ia dahulu tumbuh menjadi anak yang luar biasa kuat. Apa lagi kalau menjelma menjadi _half-vampire_? "Anak itu…" gumam Sasuke.

Orochimaru pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas putihnya, lalu menyodorkan pada Sasuke di atas meja. "Rupa 'selamanya' Keruno."

_Onyx_ Sasuke terpaut pada selembar foto di atas meja, matanya sedikit memicing dengan tangan terulur meraih foto tersebut.

"Aku sengaja memfotonya sebelum ia berubah menjadi sebangsa kita. Siapa tahu kau penasaran dengan wajahnya." Lanjut Orochimaru sambil menyodorkan lagi sebuah amplop di atas meja. "Uang untuk hidup Sakura sementara, juga sewa apartemen ini." Namun Sasuke nampaknya lebih tertarik dengan foto, sehingga tak menghiraukan kalimat yang Orochimaru lontarkan.

Selembar foto itu masih terpegang rapat oleh tangan dingin Sasuke, mata tajamnya sedikit mendatar dan beralih setengah sendu. Foto pemuda tampan berusia sembilan belas tahun dengan tinggi jangkung dan iris hijau cemerlang, berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya—melawan grafitasi bumi? Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat menyadari bentuk rambut anaknya itu.

"Oh ya, ternyata dia di temukan dan di besarkan oleh Kakashi." Ujar Orochimaru seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiran Sasuke.

_Anak ini… tampan._ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari dirinya. Sejenak ia berfikir seandainya dulu ia membesarkan anak ini, bagaimana kira-kira hari mereka? Anak yang begitu bergaris wajah mirip dirinya namun bergaya rambut seperti Kakashi. Sepasang kemilauan hijau itu juga nampak menusuk untuk kaum hawa, karena terbingkai sorotan tajam—sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati." Lamunan Sasuke buyar, dan kini beralih memandang lawan bicaranya. Orochimaru nampak memasang wajah lebih serius dan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

"Jiwa mudanya dapat memacu emosi tak terkendali, karena ia mendapat _blacker blood_ di umur yang belum cukup. Terlebih lagi…" untuk sekian kalinya Orochimaru menggantungkan kata-kata di udara. Pria tua itu juga tidak mengerti, padahal dari ratusan tahun yang lalu, ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya kata-kata terencana itu tertelan begitu saja.

"Terlebih lagi, kekuatan yang ia miliki, jauh lebih besar dan berbahaya dari dirimu."

Terkejut, sudah pasti. Namun terbesit rasa bangga di antara keterkejutan dalam diri Sasuke, bagaimana kejamnya ia dulu terhadap Keruno, tapi dirinya tetap merasa bangga—meski kemudian ia tepis kuat-kuat.

"Dan kurasa, ia sedang memburumu, Sasuke."

Tubuh Sasuke seakan membeku, irisnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu pada Keruno agak—benar-benar keterlaluan. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu kaget jika memang anak itu akan balas dendam dan membuat perhitungan kepadanya. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa sakit menjalar dalam dadanya. Ia merasakan perasaan semacam… patah hati?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Aroma masakan yang begitu menggoda terkuar dari dapur, hidung mancung yang mungil itu nampaknya berhasil mendeteksi aroma menggoda itu. Mata terpejamnya terbuka memamerkan sepasang hijau cemerlang yang mengintip di balik kelopak mata mengantuk. Tubuh mungilnya bangkit sambil menguap dan sesekali mengucek matanya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya beranjak turun dari ranjang besar itu, melangkah sesuai insting hidung mungilnya untuk menuju aroma menggoda yang berhasil membangunkannya.

Senjenak langkahnya terhenti melihat awan gelap diluar. "Um. Mendung, ya?" gumamnya entah pada siapa sambil memeluk diri sendiri ketika merasakan angin luar menyeruak masuk dengan pelan membelai tubuh mungilnya. "Sejuuuk." Gumamnya sekali lagi yang entah pada siapa. Pipi tembam kemerahannya terdorong lucu saat ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya—tersenyum.

"Sudah bangun?" pertanyaan bodoh terdengar dan membuat Sakura menoleh, senyuman manis tergores di wajah mungilnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." kaki kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekat pada pria pucat dan tampan di ambang pintu. Ia memejamkan mata sekilas ketika merasakan tangan besar itu mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Sarapan?" tawar Sasuke dan langsung meraih kedua ketiak Sakura untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi tembam Sakura lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur sederhananya. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas kecupan pada pipi Sasuke, membuat pipi tirus dan dingin itu basah.

Sasuke nampak sedikit terkejut dan menatap Sakura, didapatinya tatapan polos yang tengah balas menatapnya. Segaris kekecewaan melintang dihatinya, ia sadar, kegiatan saling kecup antar dirinya dan Sakura tak lebih seperti ayah dan anak.

Ditaruhnya tubuh kecil Sakura di atas kursi yang menghadap meja makan dengan sorot mata kecewa. Patah hati. Sasuke meragu pada hatinya sendiri, akankah ia dapat bersabar dan menahan diri sampai Sakura dewasa? Sedangkan Sakura saat ini masih empat tahun, mampukah?

"Sup tomat!" pekik cempreng Sakura kecil dengan ekspresi antusias menyambut mangkuk kecilnya. Sasuke yang berada tepat disebelahnya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau suka?"

"U-um!" Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ini favolit aku!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat tersenyum dengan kelakuan gadis kecil dan cantik di sebelahnya. Gadis mungil berambut merah muda itu begitu manis. Tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke terlupa akan kegalauan hatinya.

Mereka pun menghabiskan sarapan bersama layaknya ayah dan anak. Meski Sasuke tak menganggap begitu. Dengan obrolan ringan di sela-sela sarapan meraka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuruti Sakura yang minta jalan-jalan di hari minggu ini.

"Ini masih jam sembilan, Sakura. Nanti sore saja." Sasuke berkata datar sambil membaca koran dan duduk di atas sofa, menemani Sakura kecil yang menonton kartun di TV.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah beljanji kepadaku!" rajuk Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menutup korannya dan menghela napas.

"Cerewet." Cibir Sasuke dengan ekspresi pura-pura kesal. Sakura pun menjatuhkan kembali pantat kecilnya di atas sofa dengan decakan kesal, bibir kecilnya mengerucut sebal.

"Sudah beljanji, tidak ditepati!" sewot Sakura dengan pandangan menuju TV. Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah manis di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah." Ia meraih kedua ketiak Sakura untuk menggendongnya. Entah sejak kapan ia sangat suka ketika ia menggendong Sakura seperti ini. "Ganti baju dulu, oke?"

Sasuke pun melangkah menuju kamar membawa Sakura kecil dalam gendongannya yang kini sedang bergumam tak jelas karena senang. "Yeey. Yeey. Jalan-jalan. Yeey." Sasuke kembali dibuat tersenyum lebar menangkap ekspresi menggemaskan Sakura. Wajah mungil yang tengah memamerkan senyum itu membuat Sasuke tak tahan lagi.

_**Cups.**_

"?" kecupan lembut untuk bibir kecil Sakura itu mengagetkan diri Sasuke sendiri. Astaga, ia sudah lepas kendali. Masih terpaku sendiri dengan perbuatannya barusan, ia menangkap senyuman jenaka di raut wajah mungil Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir kecil hangatnya pada bibir dingin Sasuke. Membalas kecupan Sasuke barusan.

Perasaan antara senang dan rasa bersalah berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Sasuke tersenyum tak enak untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja Sakura Senju dalam dekapannya ini berumur setidaknya sudah enam belas-tujuh belas tahun lebih, pasti Sasuke tak akan merasa bersalah seperti sekarang ini. Senyum mirisnya tergores mengingat belahan jiwanya ini masih berumur empat tahun.

Sementara Sakura masih menyunggingkan senyum jenakanya yang polos, matanya tersorot dengan cerah. Tak henti-hentinya menyirami perasaan hangat sekaligus bersalah pada diri Sasuke.

Sesampainya dikamar, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh kecil Sakura lalu beralih menuju lemari besar. Berpikir sejenak pada lembaran kain-kain kecil itu, tentu saja kemarin malam ia membawa Sakura dengan hampir seluruh baju gadis kecil itu yang sengaja ia taruh dalam koper besar.

Lalu meraih gaun kecil terusan berwarna merah muda dengan model balon untuk lengannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sejenak menatap gaun mungil itu. "Itu baju kesukaanku!" tangan mungil Sakura tengah berusaha meraih-raih dengan berjinjit setengah melompat.

Sasuke menurunkan lengannya agar gaun ditangannya teraih oleh tangan kecil Sakura. Tapi tak kunjung gadis mungil itu gapai juga, Sakura justru malah membuka bajunya sendiri. Membuat Sasuke merasa terkejut sejenak, namun tak ia tunjukan diraut datar wajah dinginnya.

Dengan santai, Sakura mengganti bajunya di depan Sasuke yang sebenarnya kikuk sendiri. Namun Sasuke segera menggeleng keci. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh kaget, Sakura masih balita. Balita yang pintar, sangat pintar mengganti baju sendiri.

Iris _obsidian_ Sasuke masih sibuk memperhatikan siluet mungil nan manis itu mengambil kaus kaki di lemari yang masih terbuka, lalu memakainya dengan duduk dilantai.

"Lho? Sasuke-_kun_ lupa membawa sepatuku, yah?" ucap Sakura dengan nada polos mengacak-acak isi lemari bagian bawah.

"Hn?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Pemuda beriris hijau _viridian_ cemerlang itu nampak sibuk menatap jendela luar. Pemuda yang terlihat berumur sembilan belas tahun itu mengenakan seragam kasir dan duduk manis menunggu pelanggan di toko mini yang ia jaga.

Rambut hitam kebiruannya melawan grafitasi bumi, dahi yang terbalut kain berwarna biru gelap, membuatnya nampak sangat mempesona dengan garis rahang yang menawan. Benar-benar tampan.

Iris hijau nya bergerak seraya memicingkan mata manakala mendapati cerahnya hari diluar telah diselimuti pergerakan awan gelap yang terlihat tak wajar di matanya. Membuat sinar matahari tak lagi menyelimuti kawasan tersebut.

"Keruno Hatake!"

"Hn?" Pemuda tampan yang ternyata bernama Keruno itu berdiri memamerkan tubuh tegap dan jangkungnya, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu nampak tinggi seperti pria berumur dua puluh empatan. Ia menghampiri gadis bermata biru _aquamarine_ yang sedang berdecak kesal.

"Kau itu anak baru, kerjanya melamun saja! Ini beraaat tau!" ketus karyawati pirang yang ternyata bernama Ino Tanami—terlihat dari tanda pengenal yang menggantung di lehernya. Ino nampak kesulitan mengangkat sebuah kardus.

Keruno tersenyum dengan tatapan jahil pada Ino, lalu segera merebut kardus yang ternyata tidaklah enteng itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _pervert_!" hardik Ino dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia pun beranjak menjauh dari perawakan atletis yang selalu menggodanya itu. _Dasar playboy._ Ino mendengus berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya menuju etalase depan. Menata beberapa sepatu mungil yang baru saja datang dari agen untuk melengkapi toserba yang ia jaga ini.

Sampai sebuah tangan mungil nampak tertempel di kaca dari luar. Ino tersenyum melihat gadis kecil yang manis berumur empat tahun dan berambut merah muda itu nampak sedang menunjuk sepatu putih yang baru saja ia taruh. Terlihat raut lembut pria tampan berambut emo yang sedang menggendong gadis kecil itu sedang memandang wajah gadis kecil di gendongannya.

Sosok yang Ino kira ayah dan anak itu pun masuk kedalam toko toserbanya. "Selamat datang." Ucap Ino sopan seraya membungkuk sejenak.

"Hn." Sahut datar Sasuke yang membuat Ino merasa aneh sejenak, ekspresi pria yang terlihat dua puluh empat tahun itu nampak jauh berbeda di banding jika berhadapan dengan gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu.

Tanpa Ino tahu, Sasuke telah terkejut melihat dirinya. Mendapati kenyataan bahwa Ino Yamanaka yang merupakan sahabat Sakura Haruno kini bereinkarnasi menjadi… Ino Tanami? Sasuke sedikit memicing melihat tanda pengenal karyawan yang Ino pakai.

"Mau ituuu!" telunjuk mungil Sakura menuding sepatu mungil kecil di etalase tersebut. Ino tersenyum melihat manisnya gadis kecil itu.

"Yang ini, adik manis?" Ino meraih sepatu tadi. Sakura mengangguk antusias sambil mengayunkan kaki kecilnya yang terbalut kaus kaki.

Karyawati pirang itu mencoba memasangkan sepatu di kaki kiri Sakura kecil yang sedang menggantung di gendongan Sasuke. "Hm, tidak muat."

"Yaaaah," desah kecewa keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, ia menatap sepasang iris _onyx_ pria yang telah menggendongnya dengan ekspresi memohon. Sasuke tersenyum dan menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya sekilas pada hidung mungil Sakura karena gemas.

Membuat Ino tersenyum penuh arti melihat kemanisan yang masih ia anggap ayah dan anak.

"Ukuran yang lebih besar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada, sebentar, akan kucarikan." Jawab Ino dan melangkah ke toko bagian dalam. "KERUNOOO!"

_**Deg.**_

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke berhenti bergerak, ia seakan membeku mendengar nama itu. Sasuke tak berani menoleh, sebelum mengetahui benarkah itu Keruno anaknya atau bukan. Mungkin saja hanya namanya yang sama.

"Apa sih, Ino-chan! Berisik!" suara _baritone_ yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak pernah Sasuke dengar itu begitu terasa tak asing.

"Mana kardus yang tadi? Ada sepatu balita berwarna putihnya! Tuan yang di depan sana ingin membeli untuk anaknya."

"Lho? Bukankah sepatunya sudah kau tata di depan?"

"Beda ukurannya! Eh, ada yang beli lagi tuh. Aku layani dulu. Berikan sepatu yang kumaksud untuk tuan yang di depan sana ya."

"Hhh, baiklah."

Tap… tap… tap… langkah itu terdengar begitu santai di telinga Sasuke yang kini sedang sedikit gusar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, nanti beli es klim yah? … Sasuke-_kun_? … Sasu…"

"Maaf membuat lama menunggu, tuan."

Sasuke pun menoleh dengan ragu.

Dan…

**Deg.**

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!" rengek Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus pria yang kini sedang membeku bertatap muka dengan pemuda bernama Keruno.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Iris hijau _viridian_ dan _obsidian_ itu terpaut. Keruno terpaku mengamati _obsidian_ yang terasa tak asing untuk dirinya.

"_Kau monster."_

"_Kau telah membunuh istriku."_

"_Harusnya kau yang mati!"_

"_KAU PEMBUNUH!"_

Suara-suara yang tak asing itu menggema di kepala Keruno yang tanpa sadar telah mencengkram sepatu mungil di tangannya hingga tak terbentuk. Tatapan datarnya beradu dengan tatapan datar Sasuke. Dua tatapan datar yang berbeda sorot. Amarah dan ketakutan—meski sama-sama terkejut.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuunnn_! Ish!" seru Sakura kecil menarik-narik pipi tirus Sasuke dan sukses membuat kedua laki-laki yang sedang bertatapan itu tersadar.

"Maaf, tidak jadi." Ucap Sasuke pada karyawan berambut hitam kebiruan itu dan dengan sigap membalikkan badan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Keruno yang masih terpaku dalam keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… beli es klim, es kliiim!"

"Nanti, Sakura."

_**Deg.**_

Keruno sedikit membelalakan matanya mendengar dua siluet yang tengah pergi keluar tokonya itu.

_Sasuke? Sakura? Jadi mereka…?_

Keruno membeku. Ingatannya terlempar pada masa-masa ratusan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

"_Siapa nama orang tuaku, Kakashi-jisan?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura Haruno."_

_._

_._

"_Ke-keruno Uchiha?"_

"_Cih! Aku Keruno Hatake!"_

_._

_._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku dulu, tua bangka!"_

"_Keruno! Panggil beliau Orochimaru-jiisan!"_

"_Persetan!"_

_._

_._

"_Jadi begitu, yah? Ayah… ayah? Cih!"_

_._

_._

"_Beri aku blacker blood seperti ayahku!"_

"_Kau masih muda, Keruno!"_

"_Lakukan saja, dasar tua bangka!"_

"_Argh! Ba-uhuk… baiklah…"_

_._

_._

_**Akan kukejar kemanapun kau pergi, ayah…**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-tbc-**_

**This chapter: 3968 words.**

Ide fic ini adalah kolaborasi dari ide pokoknya anonymous reviewer yang bernama ME, sekaligus ide pokoknya saya.  
*ME mengusulkan ide tentang vampire yang nunggu belahan jiwanya selama ratusan tahun, eh pas ketemu ngga taunya masih balita n terpaksa nungguin sampe gede.  
*Dan ide dari saya adalah soal reinkarnasi dan kesengajaan Sasuke menjadikan dirinya _half-vampire_; terus soal Keruno yang bakal ngejar bapaknya buat balas dendam. Terus mau bunuh Sakura biar bapaknya down. Tapi nanti dia malah keburu jatuh hati sendiri sama tuh balita pas lihat mata hijau cemerlangnya, jadi nggak tegaa… akhirnya bersainglah bapak anak itu. #PLAK! Tuh kan saya jadi bocor idenya. Padahal buat kejutan next chapter tuh. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh bakal banyak yang udah ngira begitu, ya kan?

**Kuromi's Note:  
*** Toserba - toko serba ada.  
_* __**Blacker Blood**_: cairan yang dibentuk dari darah manusia dan partikel _vampire_ yang mati. (_Vampire bisa mat? Bisa kalau dipenggal palanya. Ya, kan? perasaan di film2 begitu. *ditoyor karena sok tau*_) kalau di jelasin lebih detail kandungan _blacker blood_ pasti nanti genrenya melenceng lagi jadi sci-fi, tujuan utamanya kan fantasy. Hohoho, padahal sebenernya kuromi juga kelabakan jelasinnya. Pokoknya itu hanya karangan kuromi semata. Cairan itu mengubah manusia menjadi _half-vampire_.  
* **Keruno Hatake**, udah pasti pada tahu kalau tuh pemuda 19tahun adalah anak kandungnya Sasuke Uchiha. Ciri: Tinggi jangkung tegap dan bentuk rambut kayak Kakashi, bentuk wajah dan warna rambut Sasuke banget, mata yah Sakura banget. Tentu umurnya bukan beneran 19 tahun, melainkan ratusan tahun. Tampilan doang yang tetap begitu. Mengingat ia adalah _half-vampire_, seperti Sasuke dan Orochimaru.

Menjawab pertanyaan repiuer:  
_1. Sasuke berumur 24 tahun selamanya?_ Ya! Dia statusnya 24 tahun. Padahal mah… itung aja 283+24=?  
_2. Sasuke meninggal pas muda?_ Bukan, dia itu waktu umur 24 tahun (tahun kematian istrinya) dia dateng ke Orochimaru buat minta di suntik _balcker blood_.  
_3. Sasuke bangkit dengan tampang muda atau tua? Kok bs bgkit? Apa dikasi obat sama orochi?_ 24 tahun yang masih ganteng banget, bayangin sendiri xD bisa bangkit itu udah hukum alamnya sebangsa _half-vampire_ saat alasan mereka menjadi _half-vampire_ sudah dekat, mereka akan bangkit.  
_4. Orochi, itachi, konan, keruno msi idup ga?_ Sudah terjawab di chapter ini ;)  
_5. Sakura masih balita?_ Sudah jelas dong xD  
_6. Jdi saku mati pas nglahirin anaknya gitu...? sasu kejam ama anaknya ndri..? wah sasu di sini yang udah tua donk..?_ ya, ya, dan ya untuk semua pertanyaan ini. Untuk Sasuke tua kayanya enggak deh, 24 masih muda menurutku.  
_**7. Sasuke PEDOPIL? YA xD agak gak tega sebenernya, tapi yah… itulah jalan cerita. Tapi nanti kayanya chapter depan atau depannya lagi udah di skip sakura versi remaja n dewasa kok ^^**_

**Special thanks untuk:** anonymous reviewer bernickname **ME**, atas ide gilanya xD sedih un, sekarang repiuer asing harus pake nama guest. Untuk kamu (ME) yang udah kasih ide ini, kalo mau punya akun ffn bisa hubungin aku di fb, ada tuh di bio ku xD insya Alloh aku bikinin.

**Thanks to: Chocolate, kahoko, inaichan, skyesphantom, chadeschan, kikihanni, Sslove, Aiko Kirisawa, Fukimi Ai, Raicchy, Fresh Tomatoes, quinza, Akeboshi, me, fresh girl, resiwon407, Kuroruyama, Jejess, kiro-aki, WinterCherry, miyank, tomat dan cherry, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, Fivani-chan, hiruma hikari, dan dua guest xD**

Yak, pembaca, maafkan atas pengaretan Kuromi. Akhir-akhir ini kuromi dilanda virus ide. Banyak ide-ide baru untuk fic2 baru. Jadi sedikit terlambat deh fic yang terdahulu. *halah*

Semoga masih berkenan untuk merepiu. Mengingat kuromi adalah author nggak tau diri yang cepet ngambek. Kalo fic yang sedikit tanggepan repiunya pasti kuromi nggak pengen terusin jadinya. Dx *dibakarrr*

P.S: untuk reader muslim kuromi mohon kunjungi fic kuromi yang **Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha **minor SasuSaku lohhh. Itu fic islami untuk menyambut bulan puasa nanti. Semoga dapat menghibur dan mengisi waktu disela-sela kebingungan saat ngabuburit puasa. *eaaa promosi mode on* xDD

R

E

P

I

U

?

V


	3. Chapter 3

_"Beri aku blacker blood seperti ayahku!"_

_"Kau masih muda, Keruno!"_

_"Lakukan saja, dasar tua bangka!"_

_"Argh! Ba-uhuk… baiklah…"_

_._

_._

**_Akan kukejar kemanapun kau pergi, ayah…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Darkest Blood**

By **Kuromi** no Sora (abis ganti penname, cihuy)

Naruto bukan milikku.

_A SasuxSakuxOC's fic._

_AU/OOC/__**Original Character: Keruno Hatake (Uchiha)/DLDR!**__/miss TYPO(s)_

Chapter III

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kerunooo! Argh! Dasar anak baru tidak tahu diri!" Ino Tanami mengehentakkan kakinya kesal saat mendapati karyawan baru yang memiliki wajah tampan itu pergi begitu saja dari toko yang seharusnya mereka jaga berdua.

Iris _aquamarine_-nya tiba-tiba saja menemukan sesuatu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Kerutan alis yang semula samar itu, kini tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Diraihnya benda putih kecil itu sambil membenahi letak poni pirang panjangnya.

"Ini…" ia bergumam tak jelas mengamati benda aneh berwarna putih yang ia rasa tak asing. Setelah beberapa detik mengamati benda tersebut, alisnya pun terangkat. _Tidak mungkin kalau ini sepatu mungil yang tadi, 'kan? Kenapa jadi tak berbentuk begini?_

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Tangan lentik karyawati pirang itu merogoh saku celananya.

**From: Keruno**

**Toko harus segera ditutup. Bos menelponku barusan, katanya hari ini kita diliburkan. Maaf aku pulang duluan saking senangnya. Selamat beres-beres SENDIRIAN, ya, Ino-chaaan~**

_Hue? Cowok sialan!_ Batin Ino kesal.

"Jadi, dia pulang duluan meninggalkan cewek secantik aku membereskan dan menutup toko ini sendirian?" gadis pirang itu mengerucutkan bibir sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah masuk untuk meraih selambu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika angin kencang secara tiba-tiba berhembus. Ia mengerutkan alis seraya mendongak menatap langit.

Ino baru sadar kalau kawasan ini ditutupi awan gelap. Awan itu sepertinya bergerak ke arah Keruno pergi, namun Ino tak menyadarinya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk melihat pergerakan awan yang tak wajar itu. Dengan segera, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk untuk menutup toserbanya dan bergegas pulang.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Sasuke-_kuuuun!_" pipi tirus Sasuke terus saja ditarik oleh Sakura Senju yang sedang menekuk wajah karena kesal. Sasuke tak menghiraukan dan terus melangkah dengan cepat sambil tetap menggendong gadis kecil dalam pelukkannya.

Iris hijau cemerlang Sakua kecil terpaut pada sebuah toko bercat merah muda di seberang jalan. Senyum tergores manis di wajah imutnya.

"Itu es kliiim!" serunya, tapi Sasuke masih tak menghiarukan. "Es kliiim!"

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata beriris hijau _viridian_ itu memerhatikan wajah mungil Sakura yang sedang menjulurkan tangan kecilnya ke arah seberang jalan. Gadis kecil itu terlihat seperti akan menangis karena tidak dituruti.

Keruno mempercepat langkahnya, mengikuti sang ayah yang berada belasan meter di depannya. Dalam hati ia meragu, apakah benar itu ayah dan ibunya. Tapi kilasan suara-suara dari masalalunya berputar begitu melihat sepasang _obsidian_ itu.

Melihat punggung terbalut _sweater_ hitam di depan sana, membuat Keruno ingin segera menggapai punggung itu. Rasa kerinduan, amarah dan kekecewaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

_Ayah…_ Keruno melirih dalam hati.

**_Deg._** Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika. Kebisingan pinggir jalan raya dan suara rengekan Sakura mendadak hilang tergantikan sebuah suara yang menggema. Bagai melempar dirinya dalam sebuah lorong gelap tiada berujung.

_Ayah…_

_Ayah…_

_—yah…_

_—yah…_

Ragu-ragu, kepala berambut raven itu menoleh pelan. Keruno belum menghentikan langkahnya ketika ayahnya berbalik menatapnya.

Langkah Keruno di belakang sana pun terhenti, menatap ayahnya. _Viridian _dan _obsidian_ kembali bertemu.

Bisa saja, Keruno menyamai langkah sang ayah. Namun pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan selembar kain biru gelap di dahinya itu memelankan langkah.

_Kau bukan anakku…_

_Kau bukan anakku…_

_Bukan…_

_Bukan…_

_—kan…_

_—kan…_

Suara berat itu menggema di kepala Keruno. Iris _viridian_nya menatap nanar sang ayah—yang sudah memunggunginya kembali—dan tangan mungil Sakura yang merengek meminta _ice cream_. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sangat sakit.

Sebegitukah ia tidak diinginkan?

.

==0==00==00==

.

Langit malam, lampu-lampu kota. Terlihat begitu indah dari balkon lantai tujuh ini. Sepasang kaki-kaki kecil menjulur kebawah, terselip diantara jeruji pagar balkon. Kedua tangan mungilnya pun menggenggam jeruji-jeruji tersebut. Bersenandung dengan gumaman suara kecilnya yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan tangan-tangan besar meraih kedua ketiaknya dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Sakura?"

"Eh?" _viridian_ menangkap wajah Sasuke yang sedang mengerutkan alis.

"Jangan duduk disitu, berbahaya. Kalau jatuh, bagaimana?" tersirat nada khawatir sekaligus marah. Bibir tipis nan mungil Sakura mengerucut kecil. Agaknya ia masih kesal, karena tadi sore Sasuke tidak membelikannya es krim.

"Bialin. Aku sebal, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak membelikanku es klim!" seru Sakura menumpuk kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat wajah lucu yang sedang ngambek itu, perlahan kerutan alis Sasuke memudar, digan sntikan sebuah tarikan pada salah satu sudut bibirnya. Sasuke mengeratkan gendongannya, dan mengecup pipi tembam Sakura kecil, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tidurlah." Kata Sasuke ketika sudah selesai menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan selimut tebal. Tangan mungil Sakura menyentuh permukaan kulit pucat Sasuke.

Dan satu kecupan lembut di dahi lebar namun kecilnya, Sakura pun tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran. Sasuke tersenyum. Mengecup bibir kecil itu sambil mematikan lampu meja di samping ranjang.

Lalu menghilang bersama hembusan angin malam…

.

==00==00==00==

.

Gadis kecil berumur empat tahun dengan rambur merah mudanya sedang terlelap begitu damai. Tangan-tangan mungilnya menggenggam selimut dan menariknya agar lebih melindungi tubuhnya dari udara yang dingin.

Secara tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang _viridian_ cemerlang yang terlihat sama sekali belum mengantuk. Tubuh mungilnya perlahan bangkit untuk terduduk. Melihat sekitar, tak ada pria dewasa berkulit dingin yang beberapa hari ini menemaninya.

Hanya desau angin yang masuk dari pintu kaca balkon yang terbuka lebih lebar karena dorongan angin yang menyapanya. Dari sini, Sakura dapat melihat betapa indahnya cahaya bulan purnama, dipadukan temaram lampu-lampu dari gedung lain yang belum redup. Berkelap-kelip… betapa ia begitu menyukai pemandangan malam hari seperti itu.

Sesuatu yang aneh ia rasakan. Perasaan seperti sakit sekaligus bahagia, Sakura tidak tahu itu apa. Ia hanya gadis kecil yang tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa berada di sini. Terpisah dari keluarganya—yang telah tiada. Rasa sakitnya kian terasa, ia baru ingat bahwa dirinya kehilangan segalanya semenjak dibawa bersama pria berkulit dingin yang mengaku bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Mendadak hanya ada satu orang dalam hidupnya, dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Sakura merasa… kesepian… pemandangan malam yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu kota dan jalanan itu seakan mengobatinya.

Ia suka berada di malam hari.

Iris hijau cemerlangnya perlahan berkeser secara tak sengaja ke salah satu sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Alisnya terangkat, begitu melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di situ. Sejak kapan?

Ruangan minim cahaya itu dibantu dengan sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui pintu kaca balkon.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya melawan grafitasi berdiri di pojok kamar tersebut. Kulitnya pucat, iris hijau _viridian_-nya menatap datar sosok gadis kecil yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan polos—dengan sorot penuh keingin tahuan. Agaknya sang pemuda sedikit heran, anak kecil ini tak takut sama sekali dengan kehadirannya yang secara tiba-tiba.

"_Nii-chan_ siapa?"

Gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya, menghampiri sosok pemuda tampan dan jangkung di sudut sana. Senyum tergores di wajah Sakura, tangan mungil dan hangatnya meraih tangan besar dan dingin pemuda itu. "_Nii-chan_, main denganku, ya."

_Viridian_ Keruno menatap datar gadis kecil di depannya dengan sedikit merunduk. Gadis itu terlihat memainkan gelang-gelang hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Iris hijau Keruno perlahan berubah merah. Senyuman miring tertarik dari sudut bibir kirinya.

_Ternyata terlalu mudah…_

"_Nii-chan_, main denganku ya?" Sakura kini mengangkat kepala merah mudanya, setelah puas memainkan gelang-gelang hitam di tangan Keruno tadi.

Dan kedua viridian yang sama cemerlangnya itu bertemu… waktu seakan berhenti berputar… Keruno terbuai, merasakan tubuhnya seolah meringan dan tersedot iris _viridian_ di hadapannya. Gadis mungil itu masih menatapnya polos.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa sekitarnya memutih. Sangat putih bersinar hingga membuatnya sedikit kesilauan. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya gadis kecil yang masih menatapnya perlahan berubah wujud menjadi seorang remaja cantik dengan warna rambut dan iris mata yang masih sama.

.

.

"_Keruno-kun…_"

_Remaja cantik itu tertawa. Tertawa memanggil namanya. Keruno dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sepasang viridian bersih cantik memantulkan sosoknya._

_Keruno merasakan adanya dentuman hebat dalam dirinya. Ia memang bukan manusia lagi, ia yakin jantungnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Tapi ia bisa merasakan dengan pasti. Adanya debaran-debaran yang begitu membahagiakan. Membahagiakan batinnya yang sudah lama terpuruk dalam kubangan kesedihan dan kekecewaan._

.

.

_"Keruno-kun." kedua pipi remaja cantik itu memerah menatapmu, Keruno. Helaian merah muda indahnya menjuntai di samping wajahnya yang tertunduk malu._

_"Aku menyukaimu…"_

_Dan kalimat itu menggema di kepala Keruno_.

_Aku menyukaimu…_

_—menyukaimu…_

_—nyukaimu…_

_—kaimu…_

_—mu…_

.

.

.

Keruno tertarik kembali dalam dunia nyata, sepasang _viridian_ yang masih sama itu tetap menatapnya dengan polos. Sakura kecil masih mendongak, menarik telapak tangan besar Keruno dan tanpa sadar… Keruno telah Sakura seret hingga keduanya terimpa cahaya rembulan. Dan detik itu juga, Keruno teringat apa tujuannya kemari…

_._

_._

**_Bunuh._**

_Tidak._

**_Bunuh!_**

_Jangan._

**_Bunuh sekarang juga, buat pengorbanan Sasuke sia-sia!_**

_Jangan gadis mungil ini…_

**_SEKARANG!_**

_._

_._

"DIAAAM!" Keruno mencengkram rambut hitam kebiruannya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya mendadak sakit, bagai ditempa beton keras ribuan kali… tiada henti…

**_Ini tujuan utamamu._**

**_Buat Sasuke Uchiha menyesal telah menelantarkanmu._**

_Diam._

**_Bunuh sekarang juga._**

_Hentikan._

**_Lakukan sekarang, Keruno!_**

_Tidak._

**_Sekarang, Keruno!_**

_Cukup!_

**_SEKARANG!_**

_._

_._

"DIAAAAAAAAAAM!" Keruno menjambak rambutnya makin keras dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar. Adanya perasaan galau karena bimbang tiba-tiba menderanya, tanpa pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Bayangan remaja cantik dengan rambut merah muda itu masih melekat di kepalanya. Mengingat sinar teduh di iris hijau remaja itu membuat Keruno sakit. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga ia tak berani menggapainya. Apa lagi… membunuhnya.

"_Nii-chan_."

Keruno mengangkat kepalanya, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedari tadi sudah terduduk dilantai dengan kedua kaki tertekuk dan kedua tangan menjambak kepala yang ia benamkan di antara kedua lututnya.

Ia dapat melihat Sakura kecil sedang menatapnya dengan sorot kebingungan.

"_Nii-chan_ sakit? _Nii-chan_ kenapa?" kedua telapak mungil itu menempel di kedua pipi Keruno yang masih mengerutkan alis. Keruno menatap gadis mungil itu dengan tatapan terluka. Kedua tangannya masih melekat pada rambutnya sendiri, namun telah mengendur karena tangan-tangan mungil dan hangat Sakura memainkan pipinya.

"_Nii-chan_ jawab aku…" ucap Sakura gemas dengan menggoyang-goyangan kedua pipi Keruno. Pemuda berkulit dingin itu masih terdiam. Kerutan alisnya perlahan memudar merasakan betapa hangatnya telapak mungil itu. Tatapan Keruno pun berubah datar.

"_NII-CHAAAN!_" pekik Sakura kali ini sambil menarik-narik kedua pipi tirus Keruno, dan itu membuat kedua sudut bibir Keruno sedikit terangkat. "_Nii-chan!_"

Keruno tersenyum lebar dengan mata menyipit.

"Hmm…!" tanpa aba-aba Keruno menerjang tubuh mungil itu hingga keduanya terlempar di atas ranjang.

**_BRAK!_**

Pekikan tawa Sakura terdengar.

Keruno terkejut setengah mati atas perbuatan diluar kendalinya. Sakura mungil berada di bawahnya meski ia menyanggah berat tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah ia baru saja membuat ranjang itu rubuh. Untunglah Sakura tidak apa-apa.

"Hihihi…" gadis mungil dalam dekapannya itu tertawa menggemaskan. "Lagi… _Nii-chan,_ lagi…" pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Keruno.

"Lagi?" Keruno membeo tak mengerti. Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Iya, telbang, telus jatuh di atas kasul! Lagi…! Lagi…!"

Keruno kembali mengulas senyum dengan mata yang menyipit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak tersenyum selebar dan selepas ini. Membuat beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat.

Namun tiba-tiba senyumannya memudar ketika mendengar suara lembut remaja cantik dalam ilusinya tadi, kembali terdengar.

.

"_Keruno-kun…_"

_._

_"Keruno-kun!"_

_._

_"Keruno-kun?"_

_._

_"Keruno-kun no BAKA!"_

_._

"_Nii-chan?_" Sakura kecil itu mengeluarkan suara yang berbeda. "_Nii-chan_?" dan sekarang berubah seperti semula, cempreng. Kedua iris _viridian_ gadis mungil itu kembali menyakiti hati Keruno. Tatapan polosnya. Keruno tak sanggup lagi.

Pemuda tampan itu pun bangkit dan segera berjalan secepat cahaya menuju pintu balkon lantai tujuh ini, lalu melompati pagar jeruji di sana, dan hilang dalam penglihatan Sakura kecil yang tertegun menatap kepergiannya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya bangkit untuk duduk di atas ranjang rusaknya. Tidak kaget. Tidak takut. Hanya senyum tipis tergores, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dan segera menarik selimut. Kemudian terlelap hanya dalam hitungan beberapa puluh detik.

Dan saat itu juga sosok yang lain muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Sasuke Uchiha menatap ranjang rusak di dalam kamar dengan kerutan alis yang tercetak jelas. Segera saja ia masuk dan melepas jaketnya. Menaruh beberapa kantung belanjaan di lantai dan segera menghampiri ranjangnya yang telah rubuh itu.

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama keadaan Sakura. Gadis mungil itu terlelap seolah tak terganggu sedikit pun. Hidung mancung Sasuke mengendus kasar sekitar tubuh Sakura. Kerutan alis pun semakin jelas. Rahangnya mengeras…

.

==00==00==00==

.

**_-14 TAHUN KEMUDIAN-_**

**_Move to Suna._**

.

==00==00==00==

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan dengan membawa beberapa map di pelukannya. Tubuh kurusnya terbalut _dress_ cokelat kalem dilapisi cardigan merah, kaki mungilnya dibungkus _flat shoes_ hitam. Sangat biasa, memang. Itulah dia. Namun paras cantiknya juga rambutnya yang menjuntai indah sepunggung mampu menjerat lelaki mana saja yang melihatnya, apalagi gadis itu murah senyum.

Setiap orang yang ia kenal berpapasan dengannya selalu ia lempari dengan senyuman manis dan sapaan menyenangkan. Sakura Senju. Mahasiswi angkatan baru itu cepat terkenal karena kepribadiannya yang unik. Ceria, terkadang galak, terkadang lembut, peduli terhadap teman, dan akan luar biasa marah jika temannya disakiti. Gadis itu juga terkenal dengan sifat naifnya.

Semua menyukainya. Semua mengidolakannya. Hampir semua lelaki normal di Universitas Suna menginginkan dekat dengannya, syukur-syukur bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi satu penghalang juga saingan terberat bagi mereka yang ingin mendapatkan hati Sakura. Yakni, Keruno Hatake.

"Keruno Hatake?" Sakura terkikik pelan, "Tidak. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, sungguh." Ucap Sakura kemudian melanjutkan langkah bersama seorang temannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Ayolah mengaku saja. Satu kampus sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan ketua senat itu." desak temannya lagi.

Sakura mengikik pelan. "Matsuri, itu tidak mungkin. Dia itu _pervert_ sejati."

Matsuri memutar irisnya dengan malas. "Kau kebanyakan mengelak. Dan lagi, setahuku dia cuma _pervert_ dengan kau."

Sakura mendesah mengurangi tawanya dengan helaan napas panjang. "Aku heran, kenapa banyak sekali yang mengira begitu?"

"Karena memang kau dekat dengannya. Kau satu-satunya cewek yang dekat dengannya. Sa-tu-sa-tu-nya!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu. Dia itu cowok tertampan yang diincar banyak cewek. Sedangkan kau cewek tercantik yang diincar banyak cowok. Dunia ini tak adil." Matsuri menggerutu dibuat-buat, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin tertawa saja.

"Siapa yang mengincarku memangnya?"

"Banyak."

"Mana?"

Matsuri menghela napas, berpura-pura menatap malas. "Jangan belagak bodoh deh. Kau kan tahu, tak ada yang berani mendekatimu, karena kau sudah ter_lebel_i oleh ketua senat kita. Ketua senat yang merupakan ketua eskul karate. Juara umum, cowok jenius, pion _sciene club_. Ahh, _perfect_ banget sih. Kau bodoh kalau nggak memacarinya!"

Guratan kemerahan terlihat di wajah Sakura, dan itu membuat Matsuri semangat menggodanya. "Bahkan reaksi wajahmu gak bisa bohong, kau suka padanya."

"Ih. Apaan sih. Sudah ah, aku gak mau membahas soal ini." Elak gadis berambut merah jambu dengan menundukan kepala, menatap lantai.

"KERUNO-_SAAAAAAAAAN_!" teriakan melengking itu memekakan telinga Sakura dan memaksanya mengangkat wajah.

"KERUNO-_SAN! _KAU DICARIIN SAKURA!"

Sakura reflek menutupi wajahnya dengan tumpukan map yang ia bawa. Orang-orang sekitar pun seudah menoleh ke arahnya karena teriakan super Matsuri.

"Matsuri! Apa-apaan kau?" protes Sakura menyikut lengan temannya yang satu itu.

"Ihihi, aku duluan ya, Saku-_nyan_." Matsuri tersenyum jahil dan mencubit pipi Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi dari situ. "_Jaaa…!_"

Sementara Sakura menggerutu memegangi pipinya dan menatap garang ke arah dimasa Matsuri pergi, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan iris hijau cemerlang mendekatinya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tenggelam dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Kain berwarna biru dongker polos bertengger di dahinya—ikat kepala.

"_Konichiwa_. Sakura-_chaaan_." Sapa Keruno membungkuk. Bukan, bukan membungkuk sopan, tapi membungkuk menyejajarkan tinggi Sakura—dengan kata lain, mengejek.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, sebenarnya berpura-pura sebal sambil berharap Keruno lupa apa yang diteriakkin Matsuri tadi.

"Kenapa mencariku?"

Dan ternyata gagal. Keruno ingat. Sementara teman-teman kampus mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, kembali bergosip tentang hubungan di antara keduanya. Ada yang berdecak kagum, ada pula yang bergumam tak suka.

"Aku gak mencarimu, jangan geer." Gadis bermata _viridian_ itu masih berpura-pura kesal, menutupi rona wajahnya. Dan Keruno tahu itu.

Keruno tersenyum dan menatap Sakura jahil. "Sudah gak ada jam kuliah lagi kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. Keruno kembali tersenyum, senyum yang lebih misterius dan jenaka. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan dingin pemuda itu menarik mungil nan hangat Sakura. "Ikut aku."

"Eh?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Hamparan rumput berhiaskan beberapa bunga dandelion terlihat bergerak anggun karena belaian angin musim panas di siang hari ini. Langit mendung, sepenuhnya tertutup awan gelap. Cahaya matahari benar-benar tak sampai pada tanah. Sama sekali.

Gadis itu duduk di atas rumput begitu saja, tanpa alas. Keruno tersenyum karenanya, ia bangga telah menyukai gadis sederhana dan tak manja, seperti Sakura Senju. "Yah, setiap ke sini selalu mendung!" gerutu Sakura dibuat-buat. Tangannya mulai menggapai beberapa bunga dandelion. Sementara Keruno duduk di sebelahnya.

Keruno tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia lebih memilih menyaksikan _pemandangan_nya saat ini. Objek terindah dalam hidupnya yang bahkan membuatnya terlupa akan derita dan luka masa lalunya. Seakan menguap begitu saja bersama tergoresnya senyuman di wajah perempuan cantik di sebelahya.

Desau angin bermain-main pada helaian merah muda itu, membantu sang gadis meniup serbuk dandelion yang terlepas dari tangkainya. Setitik kesenangan perlahan mengembang di hati Sakura, ketika melihat serbuk-serbuk itu terbawa angin. Rasanya, ia ingin seperti itu. Terbang, melayang, terbawa angin, dan mendarat di manapun yang tak ia duga.

"Keruno-_kun_..." Sakura sontak memerah sendiri, ketika ia menoleh, Keruno memang sedang memerhatikannya. Bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini, Keruno malah makin tampan. Hidung mancungnya, pipi tirus dan rahang kokoh, kedua mata yang nyaris sama persis dengannya. Menawan.

"Apa?" tanya Keruno ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan kelanjutan dari perkataan Sakura. Sakura membuang mukanya, mengalihkan pandangan pada rumput-rumput yang bergoyang. Bahkan ia jadi lupa seketika apa yang ingin dikatakannya ketika gugup seperti ini.

_Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?_ Batin Sakura memainkan rumput-rumput di dekat kakinya.

"Sakura-_chan_." suara _baritone_ itu terdengar berbeda. Tidak sejenaka biasanya, terdengar lebih dalam dan menarik. Sakura menoleh, dan detik itu juga jantungnya terpacu, mengapa angin yang menerpa wajah Keruno membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Rona hangat tak terelakan di wajah Sakura, Keruno tersenyum tipis melihat hasil perbuatannya. Hanya memanggil, bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan ini...

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

**Blush**.

Sakura menunduk, sengaja mengerutkan alis, menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia sedang marah. Dan itu gagal, di mata Keruno.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan!"

Pemuda tampan di sebelah Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menyelipkan lidah di antara belahan bibirnya sekilas dengan ekspresi berfikir, merebahkan diri, menatap awan gelap.

"Hm." hanya gumaman itu yang Sakura dengar. Membuatnya kecewa. Sakura bukanlah gadis bodoh, dari gerak-gerik Keruno, Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda itu pun menyukainya. Hanya saja, kenapa tak kunjung dikatakan?

Lama terdiam. Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap dari keduanya. Keruno masih memerhatikan punggung kecil Sakura yang masih terduduk.

Sementara Sakura beberapa kali menghela napas, mencabuti rumput-rumput tak berdosa. Sesal terasa, kalau saja tadi ia menjawab pertanyaan Keruno dengan benar, mungkin selanjutanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa menjawab dengan benar, kalau Keruno memandanginya seperti tadi?

Sentuhan jari keruno terasa di punggungnya, Sakura menoleh. Keruno memberi isyarat padanya agar dirinya ikut merebahkan diri, menaruh kepala di perut Keruno. Dan Sakura menurut. Sebelah tangan Keruno menjadi alas kepalanya, sebelahnya lagi mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura.

"Mungkin begini lebih baik." gumam Keruno, masih menatap langit dengan sebelah tangan bertengger di kepala Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura ikut bergumam, sesungguhnya ia sedang memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan tangan besar... meski dingin. Juga menikmati desau angin yang masih setia membelai tubuh dan wajahnya. Sungguh menyejukkan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sakura mengerutkan alis samar, meski hatinya berlonjak girang. Tidak, mungkin saja ia salah dengar. Ia ingin memastikan hal tersebut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun bangkit dan menatap Keruno langsung. Sebelah tangan Sakura menumpu berat badannya yang menoleh ke arah Keruno.

"Apa?"

Kedua _viridian_ itu bertemu. Wajah Keruno memang tak berekspresi apa-apa. Tapi pandangan matanya... seolah benar-benar mencintai.

"Aku menyukaimu." ulang Keruno bangkit dan langsung menarik Sakura dalam pangkuannya. Keruno duduk bersila, semenara Sakura di atasnya tapi menghadap kesebelah kiri. Pekikan terkejut gadis itu pun terdengar, jantungnya makin berdegup kencang saja. "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura Senju."

**Blush**.

Senyuman mengejek pun tergores di wajah Keruno, ia bangga telah membuat gadis yang disukainya merona hebat. "Jawan aku, Sakura, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Terlihat sekali kegugupan dalam pergerakan Sakura, gadis itu bergerak kikuk. Berlama-lama dalam pangkuan Keruno Hatake bisa membuatnya pingsan, tapi rasanya sayang juga kalau dilewatkan. "Keruno-_kun_..."

"Ya,"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengumpulkan semua keberanian untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu. Senyum malu pun tak tertahankan. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa meledak, entah karena apa. Yang jelas, ia tidak tahan. Dengan wajah merona hebat dan senyum malu-malu, Sakura pun berkata...

"Aku menyukaimu..."

_Aku menyukaimu…_

_—menyukaimu…_

_—nyukaimu…_

_—kaimu…_

_—mu…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

de ja vu.

.

.

Keruno tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda. Segera saja ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya, mengurung tubuh mungil itu erat-erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan.

"Ke-runo-_kun_. Uhuk. pelan...pelan..." ups, Keruno kembali tersenyum, rupanya ia telah lepas kendali. Dilonggarkannya dekapan itu dan terlepas, menatap lekat-lekat paras cantik kekasih barunya.

Kedua _viridian_ bertemu.

"Aku yakin kau jodohku." kata Keruno dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Rona merah semakin bertambah di wajah Sakura. "Karena kita memiliki warna mata yang sama..."

Sakura mengangguk. "Itulah kenapa aku begitu suka warna hijau."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Hari sudah malam.

Sakura tersenyum membawa kantong kertas berlebel, memasukki apartemennya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memiliki seorang kekasih. Tampan, tenar, juara hampir semua bidang, mencintainya dan dicintainya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan yang ia rasakan lagi setelah ini, itu menurutnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan kantong yang ia bawa. Seorang pria berambut emo dengan wajah pucat dan celana panjang serta kemeja hitam sedang melipat tangan di depan dada. Menatap tajam kedatangan Sakura.

"S-sasuke-_ji__—_"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sas-suke-_kun_." Sakura tertunduk, tak berani bergerak, bahkan memunguti kantung tadi pun tak berani. Ini adalah salah satu dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya setengah depresi.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pria tampan yang selalu terlihat dua puluh empat tahun itu terus meneror Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan, jika Sakura sudah sampai rumah. Sakura tak pernah mengerti, mengapa pria itu begitu bersikap protektif padanya. Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang Sakura kenal sebagai pengasuhnya. Sudah seharusnya ia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan paman. Tapi Sasuke selalu marah jika ia melakukan itu.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke membuang seluruh isi kantong tadi di atas lantai. Mata Sakura membulat, segera saja ia selamatkan sebuah kotak _Music Angel_ berwarna hijau toska itu. Sasuke memicing, gaun, sepatu, kardigan, kaus, semua yang keluar dari kantong tadi berwarna hijau. Termasuk benda yang sakura pegang.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai warna hijau?" hardik Sasuke mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura erat, dan itu membuat sang gadis berjengit antara takut, kaget, dan sakit. "Jawab aku!"

Sakura bergidik takut, masih tertunduk. "Sesejak_—_"

"TATAP AKU!" bentak Sasuke. Takut-takut, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Iris _viridian_nya bertemu langsung dengan _obsidian_ Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, ketika _obsidian_ di hapadannya berubah menjadi merah_—crimsons. _Sakura bukan gadis yang bodoh, ia sangat tahu siapa yang di hadapinya.

Seorang _half-vampire_. Beberapa tahun terakhir, Sakura sudah mencari tahu kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ada pada pria itu. Dunia internet memberitahu segalanya. Karena itu, ia bersedia menyembunyikan keberadaan Sasuke. Pria itu selalu memeluknya kala ia terlelap, ia tahu itu. Pria itu selalu mendatanginya setiap hari. Bersikap penuh rasa sayang. Namun belakangan, Sasuke berubah drastis. Sejak hati Sakura dimiliki oleh Keruno Hatake. Sejak awal Sakura memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke, setidaknya _itu yang Sakura tahu_.

Cahaya _crimson _itu menembus _viridian_ milik Sakura. Sasuke menatap tajam, dan dari sanalah ia terjun untuk mengetahui segalanya.

.

.

_"Apa kau menyukaiku?"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Aku menyukaimu..."  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Keruno-kun. Aku menyukaimu."  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Kita jodoh, warna mata kita sama."  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Aku suka hijau."  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Sakura..."  
_

_**cups...**  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Menatap gadis dalam cengkramannya dengan penuh amarah. Satu tangannya merebut kotak _Music Angel_ di tangan Sakura lalu menghancurkannya dalam sekali cengkram. "Jangan!" teriak Sakura namun sudah terlambat, ia hanya dapat melinangkan air matanya. Menyesali pemberian kekasihnya, Keruno._  
_

Emosi menguasai diri Sasuke Uchiha sepenuhnya. Dengan kasar, ia menggeret Sakura ke kamar. Membanting tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang.

_Kau menghianatiku_. Batin Sasuke getir.

Sakura merasakan matanya panas, ia menyadari sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam pandangannya. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas iris merah itu menatapnya penuh kebencian, amarah, terluka, kecewa, juga tatapan... **mencintai**...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Next chapter RATE NAIK M!**

Sebenernya ngga berniat bikin lime/lemon, tapi Kuromi harus ceritain gimana Sasuke ngelampiasin rasa sakit hatinya. Meski dengan cara yang salah. *siapin ranjang baru, bakal rusak lagi kayanyah* xDD

**Thanks for all readers**, makasih banget atas review and dukungannya ^^ girang banget aku dapet respon banya.

REPIU?

jangan lupa login, biar bisa aku bales :* #kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Keruno membaringkan tubuh di atas hamparan rumput hijau, kedua tangannya menyilang sebagai bantalan kepala sendiri. Senja telah berganti malam, angin terasa lebih menusuk dan dingin karena bintang-bintang di angkasa tak lagi terlihat, mendung. Pemuda berambut melawan grafitasi bumi berwarna hitam kebiruan itu memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum damai. Menikmati dingin menusuknya malam yang terasa bagai kesejukan bagi seorang _half-vampire_ sepertinya. Juga, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi sore, tentangnya… dan kekasih barunya…

Keruno masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sakura dengan wajah merona menerima cintanya. Saat itu juga, pemuda jangkung nan tampan itu memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajah mendekat kekasihnya, mengecup lembut bibir tipis Sakura, menyesapi saliva hangat seorang manusia…

**_GLARRR!_**

Dentuman petir terasa menggetarkan bumi, Keruno membuka kelopaknya, menampilkan sepasang iris hijau cerah memesona dari sepasang mata yang tajam. Rintikan kecil dan lembut perlahan jatuh menerpa wajah berahang kokohnya. Iris hijau Keruno tak berkedip meski di serang air gerimis yang dingin. Keruno terus menatap langit yang terlihat begitu janggal… awan hitam bergerak mulai liar, di atas kecepatan normal. Keruno segera bangkit.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Darkest Blood**

By **Kuromi** no Sora

Naruto bukan milikku.

SasuxSakuxOC

_Warning: AU-vampfic/__**Original Character: Keruno Hatake (Uchiha)**_Naik Rate jadi M (for Mature. **Hard** Lemon: rape).

**_Please, baca dengan seksama_**_, jangan pikirin lemonnya. Aku ngga bikin hot lemon kok, karena tujuan lemon di sini merupakan tuntutan cerita semata._

Chapter IV

(I warn you, this chapter full lemon)  
**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Kau mengkhianatiku…_

_—mengkhianatiku…_

_—khianatiku…_

_—natiku..._

_—tiku..._

_—ku..._

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati, sepasang iris merah menyalanya menatap kecewa pada gadis yang baru saja ia banting di atas ranjang. Gadis bermata hijau cerah yang ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sasuke-_jii_, apa yang akan kaulakukan?!" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu, panik. Kedua alis kelam Sasuke mengerut tak suka.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun!_" bentaknya keras disusul debaman petir diluar sana. Kamar apartemen yang memilliki jendela balkon seukuran pintu itu menampilkan dengan jelas pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi dilator belakangi langit malam yang sesekali berkelap-kelip karena cahaya gedung lain, maupun petir.

Sakura tersentak takut, iris hijaunya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Mata merah menyala itu semakin tajam menatapnya. Tapi sesuatu yang entah mengapa menyesakan rongga dadanya, **rasanya sakit… sakit sekali ketika mendapati mata merah itu…**

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

**…menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian…**

Sasuke membanting kasar tubuh mungil Sakura, ketika gadis itu ingin melarikan diri.

**…amarah…**

"Jangan! Kau mau apa, Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura mulai ketakutan. Perasaan sakit dan bersalah yang entah karena apa menderanya tanpa ampun.

**…terluka…**

"Melakukan apa yang harusnya kulakukan sejak dulu," jawab Sasuke datar namun terdengar serak, ia segera memegangi kedua tangan Sakura dengan satu tangannya. Sementara tangan lainnya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya sendiri.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!"

Sasuke merasakan pedih ketika mendengar seruan minta dilepaskan dari bibir tipis yang selalu ia puja itu, yang selalu ia kecup di tengah malam, yang selalu ia tawan, yang selalu membuainya.

"Jangan menolakku, Sakura…" gumam Sasuke parau, masih membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya sendiri dengan tergesa-gesa.

**…kecewa…**

Pria bermata setajam elang itu menduduki pinggang mungil gadisnya yang semakin liar memberontak, kedua tangannya membuka kemeja hitamnya sendiri dan melemparnya secara asal, terlihatlah dada bidang nan pucatnya.

"Lepas!"

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENOLAKKU!" teriak Sasuke keras membuat gadis bermata hijau itu tersentak dan diam seketika. Degup jantung Sakura terasa lebih cepat dan berat, kedua matanya memanas kala mendapati pria diatasnya yang selama ini bersikap baik padanya—kini membentak dan meneriakinya keras-keras. Mata Sakura memanas…

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat melihat sepasang iris hijau itu mulai digenangi air hangat, jaringan pernapasannya sulit difungsikan. Tubuh gadis yang didudukinya tak lagi membuat pergerakan berontak, hanya ada getaran lemah… dan sakit kembali terasa ketika gadis itu enggan menatapnya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura…"

**…juga tatapan…**

Sakura terkejut dalam tangisannya ketika mendengar suara yang baru saja membentaknya dengan menggelegar kini terdengar begitu lembut dan parau. Kedua tangan pucat nan dingin Sasuke terulur meraih kedua pipi Sakura agar menghadap matanya. Iris hijau itu ditawannya dalam hamparan kelamnya, membuat Sakura tersesat untuk sesaat… Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, mata beriris kelamnya menatap _viridian_ Sakura dalam-dalam dan meredup sedih… "Jangan menangis…"

**…mencintai.**

**_Cups…_**

Birbir beku itu terasa dingin ketika mengecup lembut bibir tipis Sakura yang basah. Sebelah tangan dingin Sasuke masih bertengger di pipi hangat Sakura, sementara sebelahnya lagi membelai lembut puncak kepala gadis itu. Rambut merah muda panjang Sakura terburai indah di atas bantal, kedua mata hijau yang memerah dan basah itu mulai tertutup rileks, karena Sasuke menawannya, mengecupnya, melumatnya lembut… memabukan…

_"Sakura-chan…"_

_Cups…_

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka secara tiba-tiba ketika mengingat kembali siapa pemuda tampan yang baru saja memilikinya sore ini, Keruno.

"Nggah!" kedua tangan kurus Sakura mendorong keras dada Sasuke yang tanpa busana itu dengan sekuat tenaga. _Tidak, ini tidak benar_! Teriak Sakura dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia berciuman dengan lelaki lain, padahal baru saja tadi sore bibirnya itu telah ia berikan pada kekasihnya, kekasih resminya, Keruno Hatake.

Pria berambut kelam itu tersentak kaget ketika mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari gadis di bawahnya. Meski perlawanan tak berarti itu tak mampu membuatnya benar-benar terjungkal menyingkir dari pinggul gadis itu. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, kedua sikunya mengurung tubuh Sakura, tangannya meraih kepala gadis yang sedang menggeleng tersebut.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku… hiks, kumohon Sasuke-_kun_…"

Hati pria separuh _vampire_ itu bergetar nyeri, isakan tangis yang pasrah seperti ini justru melemahkan dirinya. Gerakannya yang berusaha mengejar bibir tipis Sakura yang terus menggeleng kini terhenti, kedua matanya masih merah menyala. Ditatapnya lagi wajah putih kemerahan gadis yang sedari dulu ia puja.

"Ini tidak benar, Sasuke-_kun._ Aku sudah menjadi kekasih Keruno-_kun_," gumam Sakura putus asa ditengah tangisannya, Sasuke menegang mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mau mengkhianatinya," lanjut gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu dengan mata sembab, meredup perih.

_Mengkhianatinya?_ Sasuke memicingkan mata tanda tak suka. Tanpa peduli apapun, tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, tangan dingin dan kekarnya menarik kasar _sweater_ dan _dress_ Sakura dalam sekali tarikan hingga sobek dan terlepas secara paksa. Sakura memekik antara kaget dan menahan perih kain yang menggesek kasar kulitnya, menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya saja. Gadis bertubuh ramping itu berusaha melawan, kedua tangan halus seputih susunya memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit untuk membuka celana panjang hitamnya, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Sakura untuk melarikan diri. Rambut merah muda Sakura yang panjang sepinggang telah berantakan, Sakura berlari ke arah pintu tak peduli keadaannya yang telah berantakan dan hanya memakai dua lembar pakaian dalam. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana agar dirinya terbebas dan tidak mengkhianati Keruno.

**_BRAK!_**

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika pintu itu tertutup dengan sedirinya dan sangat keras, kepala berhelai merah muda berantakan nan panjang itu menoleh… didapatinya pria berambut kelam dengan iris merah menyala sedang melepas celana panjang hitamnya secara santai. Sakura membuang muka dan segera kaget ketika secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang sedikit kemudian bergerak mendekati Sasuke yang segera mendekap tubuhnya.

**_Semua berjalan secepat cahaya…_**

Sensasi aneh terasa ketika kedua kulit berbeda suhu itu bersentuhan. Dingin dan hangat, bahkan Sakura terpaku tak bisa melakukan apa pun ketika wajahnya menyentuh bahu dingin milik Sasuke. Dingin sekali, karena memang raga itu tak memiliki darah manusia normal.

_"Sakura…"_

_"Keruno-kun…"_

Gadis yang baru saja memejamkan mata dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke itu pun kembali membuka mata secara tiba-tiba, kedua tangannya tergerak untuk melawan tawanan Sasuke. Gadis itu kembali berteriak ingin dilepaskan, tanpa ia tahu… bahwa penolakannya telah menyakiti pria itu lebih dalam. Tanpa ampun, Sasuke menarik bra dan celana dalam Sakura dalam sekali tarikan yang kasar, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi memekik ketika kain itu tergesek kulitnya yang halus. Tubuh Sakura kembali terbanting secara tiba-tiba di atas ranjang yang empuk dan besar.

**_…semua benar-benar terjadi begitu cepat…_**

Gelegar petir kembali terdengar, angin kencang mendorong paksa pintu kaca balkon yang tidak terkunci. Udara liar diiringi air hujan menyeruak masuk dalam kamar apartemen di lantai tujuh itu. Sasuke tak peduli, karena kini tubuh tanpa busananya menindih tubuh bugil nan hangat Sakura. Pria separuh _vampire_ itu memegangi rahang Sakura agar tak liar bergerak, memaksa untuk menawan birir tipis yang hangat itu dalam lumatan kasarnya.

**_…terlalu cepat hingga Sakura tak dapat menyadari apa saja yang terjadi…_**

Perih dan sakit terasa ketika kulit putihnya digigit dan disedot liar oleh pria berambut kelam yang berada di atasnya. Sakura memegangi kedua pundak Sasuke yang kini sedang menggigit-gigit dadanya. Itu tidak nikmat, Sakura tidak merasakan kenikmatan sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya luka dan sakit. Pria itu tidak hanya tengah memperkosanya, tapi juga menyiksa fisiknya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke_-kun_… sakit…"

Sasuke tak terusik dan terus bergerak ke atas kembali menjelajahi leher jenjang Sakura untuk digigitnya kembali. Menyisakan ruam-ruam merah darah dan jerit kesakitan Sakura yang mulai melemah. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menepis segala kegetiran hatinya karena mendengar tangisan gadis yang dicintainya, hatinya telah hancur… sejak hati gadis berambut merah muda itu dimiliki orang lain. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya selain memilikinya secara fisik. **Untuk merantainya**.

Sakura mengerang kesakitan saat kedua tangan Sasuke yang dingin tak bersuhu seperti manusia normal itu meremas dadanya keras-keras. Lehernya terasa sakit dan perih karena digigit dan dihisap tanpa ampun. Ia memekik.

"Sakiiit. Sakit, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke memelankan hisapannya lembut, membuat Sakura merasa perih sekaligus geli. Perlahan erangan kesakitannya berganti menjadi desahan geli juga menahan perih karena kedua tangan dingin Sasuke meremas dadanya lembut.

"Nggh… Nnnh… Sas-suke…_kun_…"

Bibir tipis yang dingin itu tertarik perlahan membentuk senyum tipis di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Sakura. Sasuke baru menyadari, sudah ratusan tahun ia tak menjamah tubuh istrinya, Sakura Haruno atau Sakura Senju. Mata beriris merah menyalanya melembut, lidahnya terjulur menyapu luka-luka yang baru saja ia ciptakan, dengan lembut. Sebelah tangan Sasuke turun mengelus perut ramping nan hangat milik Sakura. Tangan itu terasa dingin sekali, menjamah bagian terintim Sakura dengan lembut. Kedua tungkai kaki Sasuke melebarkan kedua paha Sakura.

"Agh…" pekikan Sakura segera ditawan oleh kuncian lembut bibir Sasuke yang kini sedang meneroboskan dua jarinya di milik Sakura secara perlahan. Sasuke masih mengecup dengan sebelah tangan menjamah dada Sakura dan sebelahnya lagi bergerak menerobos liang Sakura.

"Nghhh!"

Desahan terdengar, rontaan Sakura melemah seiring pergerakan jari Sasuke dalam rongganya. Gesekan itu terasa sakit karena belum terlalu basah, tapi Sasuke menggerakannya secara perlahan. Sasuke melesakan lidah dinginnya untuk meraup kehangatan dari rongga mulut Sakura, membuat gadis berambut merah muda halus itu berteriak dalam mulutnya ketika Sasuke menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

"Nhh… nhh… hahh…" bibir tipis kemerahan yang membengkak itu terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen ketika Sasuke baru saja melepaskannya. Jemari itu terus bergerak dengan kecepatan yang naik secara konstan, bibir tipis nan dingin Sasuke menciumi pipi, kening dan kedua mata Sakura yang terpejam. Bibir tipis kemerahan Sakura terbuka, menggodanya untuk kembali menawan saliva hangat tersebut.

"Nghhh!" Sakura berteriak dalam mulutnya ketika mencapai puncak. Gadis itu tersengal, dadanya naik turun dan Sasuke memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Sasuke menarik diri setelah mencabut jemarinya, ia hanya bertumpu pada kedua sikunya di masing-masing sisi Sakura, posisi tubuhnya masih berada di antara kedua tungkai kaki hangat Sakura yang ia paksa terbuka lebar. Kepala berambut kelamnya ia biarkan terjatuh di samping kepala Sakura.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya lemas dan sepenuhnya kehilangan tenaga paska gelombang nikmat yang baru saja ia rasakan. Gadis itu tak mengerti, sakit, senang, bahagia, takut dan bersalah menderanya. _Tidak!_ Elaknya dalam hati seraya menggeleng dengan masih tersengal. Matanya kembali memanas mengingat senyuman tulus Keruno yang tadi sore menyatakan cinta padanya. Kedua tangan hangatnya meraih pundak dingin Sasuke untuk ia dorong dengan sisa tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-_kun…_ aku tak ingin mengkhianati Keruno lebih jauh."

Iris Sasuke yang sempat menenang kelam kini kembali menyala merah. Nama itu lagi… tiga titik hitam muncul di iris merah Sasuke dan berputar di dalamnya. Hilang kendali, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya membuat Sakura terkejut saat mendapati putaran hitam di tengah iris merah Sasuke. Sorot mata itu berbeda, belum sempat Sakura bingung, gadis itu kembali menjerit kesakitan ketika suatu benda keras dan tumpul menerobos kewanitaannya tanpa ampun.

"ARRRRGHHH!" tak peduli jeritan kesakitan Sakura, Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya liar tanpa rasa kasihan. Mengabaikan bau anyir darah yang menguar di selakangan Sakura, rasa hausnya akan Sakura lebih besar dari pada rasa hausnya akan darah sebagai _vampire_. Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua tangan Sakura, kelopaknya meredup menampilkan separuh mata merah menyalanya, Sasuke terus bergerak hingga membuat tubuh Sakura terguncang hebat, ranjang pun berderit.

"Sakit, Sasuke-_kun_, ampuuun!" jerit gadis itu kini diiringi air hangat yang mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura, kedua tangannya tercengkram kuat oleh tangan-tangan Sasuke yang dingin. "Ampun Sasuke-_kun_, sakiiit…"

Sasuke tersentak tiba-tiba pun ia terdiam berhenti bergerak. Mendengar kata 'ampun' dari gadis di bawah kendalinya itu membuatnya merasa sakit. Seakan ia adalah makhluk mengerikan yang akan membunuh Sakura. Iris merahnya sempat meredup kelam menatap wajah basah kemerahan Sakura yang terlihat lemah, sebelum akhirnya…

"Maafkan aku, Keruno-_kun_… aku mengkhianatimu. Hiks."

…kembali menyala merah.

_Plak!_

Tamparan keras menghantam kulit putih Sakura. Perih, perih di pipinya tak sebanding dengan perih di hatinya. Sakura merasa dirinya telah berakhir, mengkhianati Keruno—kekasihnya, juga kehilangan Sasuke pengasuhnya yang lembut—walau separuh _vampire_ yang memiliki umur abadi.

"Jangan menyebut namanya, di depanku!" hardik pria berkulit dingin itu keras seraya menyentakan pinggulnya rapat-rapat ke pinggul Sakura. Digerakannya lagi, dihantamnya lagi, didorongnya lagi. Lebih kasar, lebih bertenaga, lebih dalam, lebih liar dan lebih tak berperasaan.

"Agh… sakiiit. Agh…"

Erangan perih bercampur tangis terdengar. Sasuke menatap wajah merah Sakura yang menatapnya balik. Tatapan perih Sakura menyambar dirinya. Mata merah Sasuke meredup kelam namun gerakannya masih seperti orang kesetanan.

Iris kelam itu memicing sedih menatap Sakura dan terus bergerak sekuat tenaga dengan frustasi. Sasuke menggeleng kuat dan terus bergerak, ia elak mati-matian rasa perih yang membuka luka hatinya semakin menganga lebar.

Untuk apa? Untuk apa mendengarkan dan kasihan pada jeritan gadis ini? Sasuke menyugesti dirinya sendiri seraya bergerak tanpa henti, tak peduli gadis di bawahnya sudah mencapai klimaks berkali-kali, tak peduli gadis di bawahnya mulai berteriak lemah bahkan nyaris pingsan.

Picingan sedih Sasuke memburam menatap wajah kemerahan Sakura yang perlahan tak sadarkan diri.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa… Sakura?_

_Apa manusia separuh vampire seperti diriku, tak pantas untukmu?_

Sasuke menggeram mencengkram sandaran punggung ranjang kuat-kuat seraya tetap bergerak liar. Hatinya benar-benar hancur ketika mengingat Keruno adalah manusia separuh _vampire_ seperti dirinya. Lantas apa yang berbeda? Apa yang salah darinya. Picingan mata kelam Sasuke semakin terlihat terluka dan memburam…

**_Tes…_**

Satu tetes—

**_Tes…_**

—dua, tiga, empat tetes air mata dan selanjutnya bergantian menyentuh wajah Sakura yang sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke tak ingin berhenti, bahkan geraman nikmatnya sedari tadi sudah berubah menjadi geraman frustasi menahan isakan.

Ruangan temaram itu mengandalkan cahaya petir yang menggelegar dari pintu kaca balkon yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan kilatan-kilatan mengerikan di tengah julangan gedung-gedung tinggi yang berkelap-kelip.

**_Brak!_**

Kaki-kaki ranjang itu patah karena derit yang luar biasa keras diciptakan Sasuke. Diabaikannya rasa perih pada matanya karena tergenangi air hangat yang tak berhenti menetes. Pria _half-vampire_ itu menggigit bantal yang Sakura kenakan sekeras-kerasnya ketika merasa dunianya melayang… ringan… memutih…

_._

_._

_._

_Apa?_

_Apa yang salah, Sakura?_

_Aku selalu menemanimu…_

_…memelukmu dalam tidur._

_Menjagamu…_

_Mencintaimu…_

_._

_._

_._

_Beritahu aku…_

_Sakura…_

_Apa yang tak pantas dariku…?_

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue…**

* * *

Diketik dalam semalam, mumpung malam minggu, besok bisa hibernasi xD

Lemon kurang hot? **Memang bukan itu** tujuan Kuromi xD Kuromi berniat mendeskripsikan kesakit hatian Sasuke, entah berhasil atau tidak… yang jelas, tujuan utamanya bukan nge-lemonan doang, walau pun gatau kenapa malah jadinya satu chapter ini full lemon ._. *masang tampang polos*

**Note: **(karena banyak yang nanya)Sakura dan Keruno tak berhubungan darah. Karena Sakura Haruno sudah berenkairnasi menjadi Sakura senju di abad yang berbeda :) adegan ranjang rusak emang nyontek breaking dawn xD gomen mpok Stephanie Mayer... #bow

**Thanks to:  
Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx**, **Kembang Cherry**, **Rose Whistersky**, **mari-chan.41**, **Blue Chrysanthemum**, **skyesphantom**, Anami Hime, Guest, me, Chocolat, Ucucubi, Raicchy, **taindtedIris**, **Sindi 'Kucing Pink**, **deshitiachan**, **Mizura Kumiko**, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**, **Mauree-Azure**, inai chan, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Anka-Chan**, **gaara's official gf**, **princess'nadeshiko**, , **sandra difita**, **celubba**, **Api Hitam AMETERASU**, **kikihanni**, puihyuuchan, LovyS, **chiouque**, **azure d'bee**. ^^

**Please, komentarin ceritanya, jangan lemonnya, yah… (sumpah tujuan utamanya bukan ngelemon).**


	5. Chapter 5

Tubuhnya remuk, sakit dan perih bagai terbelah dua… terutama selakangan. Jejak air mata masih menempel di kedua pipinya, Sakura mengerang lemah saat merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya—bekas gigitan itu begitu menyakitkan. Matanya yang masih lengket ia paksakan untuk terbuka, saat itulah ia menemukan pemandangan yang memaksanya untuk membuka mata lebih lebar. Keruno, kekasihnya, sedang berdiri kaku di sebelah ranjang rusaknya, menatapnya sendu.

Sakura segera bangkit dan memegang rapat selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuh penuh lukanya. Mata hijaunya terbelalak sepenuhnya melihat kekasihnya sendiri mendapati keadaan yang sangat-sangat tidak diharapkannya. Sakura menoleh ke sana ke mari dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing, ia tak menemukan Uchiha Sasuke. Keadaan kamarnya terlihat porak poranda karena pintu balkon apartemen lantai tujuhnya ini terbuka lebar, mungkin ketika badai saat dirinya digagahi semalam telah menerpa beberapa barang-barang di kamarnya.

"Mencari selingkuhanmu?" tanya suara berat itu serak, Sakura menoleh dan mendapatkan sepasang iris hijau Keruno memandangnya kecewa. "Aku bahkan tak berani menyentuhmu, kau menyerahkan tubuhmu pada pria lain?"

Kepala Sakura begitu terasa pusing, luka sekujur tubuhnya dibalik selimut begitu sakit, "Tidak, Keruno-_kun_."

"_Hounto ni… arigatou._" Ucap Keruno membalikkan badan dengan raut terluka yang tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasa hatinya tersayat-sayat dan perih. Ia dengan sengaja tak memperdulikan suara lemah terisak kekasihnya yang memanggil namanya. Namun…

Bruk…

Debaman itu membuat Keruno menoleh…

"Sakura!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Darkest Blood**

By **Kuromi** no Sora

Naruto bukan milikku.

SasuxSakuxOC

_Warning: AU-vampfic/__**Original Character: Keruno Hatake (Uchiha)**_

Chapter V

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang, selakangannya terasa begitu sakit seperti ada sebuah pedang yang baru membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Matanya pun terasa perih, tubuhnya lunglai tak berdaya.

Gesekan roda ranjang rumah sakit dan lantai membuat sensasi tersendiri pada tubuhnya, ia tak tahu berada di mana. Wanita pucat berambut merah muda itu membuka mata perlahan, pandangannya belum pulih betul tapi ia cukup sadar… seorang pemuda jangkung berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata hijau cerah sedang memandangnya sendu sambil mendorong ranjang rumah sakit yang entah sejak kapan dinaikinya.

Tangan dingin pemuda itu terulur mengusap wajah Sakura yang bermata sayu.

"_Daijoubu?_" tanyanya serak dengan tatapan sendu yang masih belum memudar.

.

.

Laki-laki mana yang tak sakit dan kecewa bila menemukan kekasihnya terkulai tak berdaya di atas ranjang, tanpa busana, ruam merah sekujur tubuh dan darah mengering di area selakangan? Terlebih, jika keadaan kekasihnya begitu bukan karena dirinya.

Keruno meraih tangan mungil pucat itu dan menciuminya terus menerus. Dokter sudah memvisum dan kekasihnya ini dinyatakan telah menjadi korban pemerkosaan secara tak manusiawi. Mata hijaunya terpejam untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, sekuat tenaga Keruno berusaha menyembunyikan iris menawannya yang kapan saja berubah menjadi merah.

_Tidak_. Keruno menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mengamuk untuk menghancurkan satu kota dengan tangan _half-vampire_-nya, ia lebih memilih duduk tenang menunggu kekasihnya mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, bibir dinginnya masih menempel di punggung tangan hangat nan pucat itu. Mata hijau Keruno masih memandangi kekasihnya yang diam dengan pandangan kosong. Sebelah tangan Keruno meraih pipi Sakura, gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak marah." Gumaman serak Keruno itu makin membuat Sakura merasa sakit. Suara Keruno terdengar seperti habis menangis dan Sakura masih enggan menatapnya. Gadis itu masih _shock_ hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kalimat yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

Sakura masih ingat semalaman dirinya digagahi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan yang selama ini mengasuhnya dari kecil, pria tampan yang tak pernah tua, pria tampan yang seakan tak pernah melepasnya. Dan pria itu… separuh _vampire_. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkannya. Melainkan keterkejutannya saat menemukan Keruno berdiri menatapnya sendu ketika ia membuka mata.

Kedua iris hijau itu bertemu pandang dan Sakura bersedih atas tatapan sendu yang Keruno lemparkan padanya. "Aku tidak marah, sungguh."

Sakura merasa sesak pada pernapasannya, kekasihnya berkata seperti itu dengan suara seperti menahan tangis. Keruno bukanlah pemuda cengeng, fakta itu kuat menancap sejak dulu. Sakura merasa benar-benar berakhir. Lama terdiam dengan pandangan yang ia buang ke arah jendela, Sakura bergumam dingin, "_Gomen._"

Keruno mengerutkan alisnya heran, setahunya, Sakura—kekasihnya adalah gadis yang manis dan hangat. Tapi mendengar nada dingin yang terdengar sedikit dibuat-buat itu, Keruno merasa Sakura mengiyakan atas pertanyaan tak terucapnya.

.

.

_Apakah kau mengkhianatiku?_

.

.

**Selang satu minggu**, Sakura sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu berbaring di atas ranjang yang bahkan masih belum dibenahi. Ranjang rusak itu tanpa kayu sanggahan. Meski Keruno berulang kali menanyakan Sakura untuk mengganti ranjang tersebut, Sakura selalu menggeleng.

Selama satu minggu terakhir pula Keruno terus menerus mendatangi apartemen kekasihnya, dengan sabar dan telatennya ia merawat luka-luka gigitan yang berada disekujur tubuh gadis kurus itu. Sementara Sakura? Entahlah, Keruno merasa tidak bisa membaca gadis itu sama sekali.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"—pertanyaan itu perlahan berkurang frekuensinya untuk keluar dari mulut Keruno. Setiap ditanyakan begitu, Sakura tak pernah menjawab, bahkan menganggap Keruno ada pun tidak. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya terdiam memeluk kedua lututnya sepanjang hari. Ia tidak akan makan apa pun kalau Keruno tidak memaksanya—menyuapinya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak membersihkan diri, penampilannya berantakan… Keruno selalu mengusap wajah dan menyisir rambut Sakura. Seperti saat ini…

Helaian merah muda itu terburai indah di punggung kecil yang terlihat ringkih. Sakura dengan kedua tangan memeluk kedua lututnya dan menaruh dagu di atas lutut kakinya itu tak peduli pada seorang pemuda yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Keruno memanggil lembut, ia bersimpuh di depan Sakura yang sedang memeluk kedua kaki seperti biasa, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang iris hijau Sakura kosong menatap lantai. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu menghela napas, menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah yang hampir frustasi. Kedua tangan Keruno menggapai kedua pipi Sakura agar gadis itu mau menatap wajahnya.

Ia pandang dalam-dalam mata yang telah kehilangan cahayanya itu. "Sakura-_chan_, apa pun…" Keruno berkata parau, "Apa pun… katakan sesuatu. Apa pun… katakanlah…" mohonnya putus asa. Gadis yang dicintainya itu tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun padanya selama satu minggu terakhir—membuat Keruno semakin tidak mengerti.

Sakura menatap mata hijau milik Keruno dengan tatapan kosong. Dulu, mata hijau menawan itu benar-benar menjeratnya, membuatnya merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat, membuat wajahnya memanas. Tapi sekarang… Wajah Keruno mendekat, ia merasakan desiran asing di hatinya kala mendapati Sakura menatap matanya lama-lama.

Sementara Sakura tak memiliki fokus yang pasti, pikirannya selama ini sudah tertancap memori buruk yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas… bayang-bayang dimana dirinya digagahi dengan brutal… sorot mata Sasuke yang mengungkapkan segalanya… membuat eksplanasi jelas tentang alasan mengapa pria tampan _half-vampire_ itu tak pernah melapaskannya. Tatapan itu… Marah, cemburu, kecewa dan… mencintai.

Mata Sakura memanas mengingat sorot Sasuke yang terakhir dilihatnya, sayup-sayup sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran pun Sakura dapat merasakan geraman Sasuke saat menggagahinya bukan geraman nikmat, melainkan geraman frustasi.

_TES…_

Bulir air hangat jatuh membasahi tangan Keruno yang menggenggam kedua pipi Sakura. Pemuda itu balas menatap Sakura sendu. Ia menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa… aku tidak marah padamu."

Sakura mulai mengerutkan alis dengan napas memburu menahan tangis, mata hijaunya memburam dan hatinya kembali sakit. Kemana perginya Sasuke saat ini? Setelah mengambil segalanya dalam satu malam, kemanakah pria itu sekarang? Sakura merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dan memejamkan mata, meringis menahan tangis namun gagal. Punggungnya bergetar kecil, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan isakan pedih, ia tertunduk meski tangan Keruno belum menyingkir dari kedua pipinya.

Keruno ikut sakit mendengarnya, ia mengira Sakura menyesal telah mengkhianatinya. Keruno mengira Sakura sedang merasa berasalah padanya hingga seperti ini.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sudah satu minggu lebih ia tak melihat sepasang mata kelam yang menghantui pikirannya. Bayang-bayang dirinya digagahi pria berambut _raven_ itu enggan pergi, ia ingat semuanya terasa sakit namun ia pun menyadari ada perasaan baru yang entah apa namanya. Yang jelas, ia merasa sangat ingin bertemu, ingin melihat, ingin disentuh—tapi sentuhan lembut Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu… bukan sentuhan brutal pada malam terakhir pertemuannya.

Sakura semakin menangis keras saat Keruno memeluknya dengan paksa, membuatnya semakin sakit. Pelukan erat Keruno begitu nyaman dan menenangkan tapi ini semua salah! Pemuda tampan ini telah ia khianati dan sekarang entah mengapa Sakura menginginkan Sasuke berada di sini. Mengatikan Keruno yang menenangkannya, memeluknya, merawatnya, menjaganya dan memperhatikannya.

"Sas-suke-_kun_…" isakan itu pun menggumamkan sebuah nama, sebuah nama yang mampu membuat tubuh tegap Keruno menegang. Nama ayahnya… itu nama ayahnya. Tangannya masih kaku melingkar di tubuh kurus Sakura yang bergetar, namun mata hijau Keruno membulat.

"Sasuke-_kun…_ Sasuk-ke-_kun…_"

Suara perempuan yang digilainya itu menggumamkan nama pria lain dan yang paling parah, nama pria itu merupakan nama ayahnya sendiri. Harusnya, Keruno sudah tahu, sudah dapat menebak, sudah dapat memprediksikannya tapi ia selalu mengelak. Tujuannya mendekati Sakura selama ini hanya ingin membuat ayah kandungnya hancur, tapi mengapa sekarang justru ia yang merasa hancur?

Hati Keruno terasa sakit, ia mengendurkan pelukan dan membiarkan Sakura tetap menangis dengan memeluk kedua kaki. "Sas…suke-_kun_."

Pun ternyata Keruno telah salah mengira. Ia berpikir Sakura mendiaminya selama ini karena merasa bersalah telah ditiduri oleh pria lain, mengkhianatinya secara tak sengaja—diluar kemauannya, karena merasa tak enak padanya… itu semua spekulasi bodoh yang telah menginjak harga dirinya.

Keruno mundur dengan kedua lutunya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kecewa. Ternyata, Sakura selama seminggu ini memikirkan Sasuke? Ayahnya? Keruno berpikir selama ini ia sudah berhasil membaut Sakura benar-benar jatuh dalam pelukannya. Ia yakin betul, setiap kali merasakan detak jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, wajah Sakura yang merah terlihat manis setiap ia goda, senyum malu-malu Sakura…

Semua pencapaiannya atas Sakura langsung runtuh seketika hanya karena Sasuke—ayahnya, sesama _half-vampire_—memperkosa habis-habisan kekasihnya. Berhasil merobohkan dan menghancurkan semua kenangan antara dirinya dan Sakura dalam memori gadis itu.

"Maaf Keruno-_kun_…" Sakura berkata dengan isakan yang masih belum mereda, wajah gadis itu telah basah dan memerah, pandangannya menatap lantai dengan alis yang terkerut, "Tapi bayangan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mau pergi… Sasuke-_kun_, pengasuhku, yang telah… telah merenggut semuanya."

Nada Sakura semakin bergetar, "Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi rasanya sakit tak melihat Sasuke-_kun_ di sini." Gadis itu terus mengisak, "…setelah mengambil semuanya dariku."

Dan hujan di luar pun mewakili segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di antara keduanya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Argh!" erangan sakit terdengar, seorang wanita berbaju hitam itu terjatuh dengan keadaan leher yang berlubang, darah mengucur. Uchiha Sasuke… mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangannya. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Langit Suna telah menangis, seperti hatinya saat ini. Sudah satu minggu lebih ia tak melihat cintanya, hatinya, gadis merah muda yang dikasihinya. Wajah dingin itu memang datar, namun siapa pun yang melihat sorot dari kedua iris merah menyalanya pun langsung tahu… bahwa ia terluka. Darah di atas aspal di ujung gang sempit ini telah berbaur dengan air hujan, Sasuke menatap empat mayat yang telah ia sedot darahnya dengan rakus di tengah malam. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi apa pun.

Kakinya melangkah cepat dan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya, daerah pinggiran Suna ini memang tak memiliki gedung tinggi seperti di pusat kota. Di tengah derasnya hujan, Sasuke terus menerjang angin malam yang menusuk kulit dinginnya. Tapi tak peduli… petir sekali pun akan dilaluinya, karena tubuhnya bukan lagi manusia.

Lompatan dari satu atap ke atap lainnya semakin lama semakin melemah, Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan berhenti di salah satu atap untuk jeda sejenak. Air hujan masih setia mengguyurnya, mata yang masih memerah nyala itu meredup sedih mengingat jerit kesakitan Sakura saat malam terakhir ia bertemu. Yang membuatnya bertambah Sakit adalah ketika dalam keadaan setengah tak sadar, malam itu Sakura menggumamkan kata "Maaf, maafkan aku Keruno-_kun_."

Sasuke menggeram frustasi dan kembali berpindah tempat, membiarkan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merahnya berkibar juga basah. Ia bersikeras menepis kerinduannya terhadap Sakura, hatinya sudah hancur mengetahui bahwa Sakura dimiliki pria lain. Pria yang bahkan ingin Sasuke bunuh sejak pria itu bayi. Anaknya sendiri. Keruno.

Setelah melompati beberapa atap rumah, Sasuke berjalan secepat kilat pada sebuah rumah sederhana yang agak masuk ke dalam hutan pinggiran. Keadaan sekitar sungguh sepi, apalagi ini tengah malam.

Rumah sederhana itu berlantai kayu yang nampak kusam dan sudah lama sekali tidak di pel. Sasuke melangkah ke dalamnya dengan langkah sedikit gontai. Tetes-tetes air jatuh dari jubah hitam yang dipakainya, ia menelusuri rumah yang bahkan tak memiliki listrik tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa obor yang menerangi. Sasuke terus berjalan ke dalam dengan wajah tertunduk, perlahan rasa sakit hatinya menyambar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh yang sudah kebal terhadap dinginnya salju itu pun terasa sakit semua. Perlahan rasa dingin menusuk menderanya, hingga kaki-kakinya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Debaman pun terdengar. Sasuke tak peduli raga matinya menghantam lantai kayu dengan sangat keras. Dirasakannya tubuh tak bernyawa miliknya terasa sangat sakit, sekujur tubuhnya, seluruhnya sakit. Perlahan tubuhnya bergetar, menggigil kedinginan. "Sa-kura…"

Sasuke menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas lantai kayu tersebut. Mata merahnya perlahan gelap menjadi kelam kemudian digenangi air hangat. Mengapa? Mengapa selalu seperti ini? Dari dulu ia sadar bahwa selalu menginginkan Sakura dengan segala cara ditempuhnya agar tetap bersama—sampai rela menjelma menjadi makhluk tanpa jiwa demi mendapat keabadian, untuk bertemu kembali isterinya meski dalam keadaan reinkarnasi.

Segala cara dari yang halus hingga ekstrim pun Sasuke rela menempuhnya. Segalanya telah ia coba dan hampir seluruhnya gagal. Gadis itu bagai bunga teratai, indah namun licin untuk digenggam. Bagai mawar berdiri, indah namun menggores luka bila kau terlalu menggenggamnya. Ia sudah putus asa, keabadiannya sebagai manusia separuh _vampire_ kini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Tubuhnya semakin sakit dan menggigil hebat, Sasuke tahu ia telah mencapai batasnya. Kecanduan atas Sakura kembali mendera fisik mau pun batinnya. Rasa dingin menusuk itu kian menjadi-jadi membuat erangan frustasinya tertahan, Sasuke masih memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat. "Sakurah…"

Langkah tergopoh-gopoh pun terdengar. Dari dalam, pria tua berambut panjang melangkah terburu-buru menghampiri Sasuke yang menggigil hebat di atas lantai.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" jeritnya frustasi, semakin kuat memeluk dirinya sendiri menepis rasa dingin menusuk dan sakit, seakan tulang-tulangnya akan hancur sebentar lagi. Pandangannnya memburam karena air hangat, sayup-sayup pun terdengar suara seseorang mendekat.

"Sasuke!" itu Orochimaru, Sasuke mengenali suaranya, pria tua berumur ratusan tahun itu mendekatinya dan segera menyuntikan cairan berwarna merah kecokelatan ke lengan kiri Sasuke. Pria berambut kelam yang masih tak berdaya di atas lantai itu pun meringis, Sasuke menggeram sekali lagi menyebut nama gadis musim semi yang digilainya.

Orochimaru menelan ludah melihat manusia _vampire_ asuahannya belum bereksi atas cairan yang ia berikan. "Sepertinya sudah tidak mempan." Komentar Orochimaru lagi melihat Sasuke justru semakin memejamkan mata menahan rasa dingin menusuknya. "Temui dia, Sasuke." Saran Orochimaru, "Temui Sakura secepatnya, aku bisa membawanya kemari untukmu."

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke kasar di tengah erangannya, kalau saja rasa dingin menusuk tak mendera sekujur tubuhnya, mungkin saja tangannya akan menghancurkan apa pun di sini. "Di-dia menolakku…" gumamnya parau menahan rasa dingin yang semakin kuat. "Dia menolakku…" katanya lagi disertai gelengan dan geraman sakit.

"Kau sudah parah, biarkan aku membawanya—"

"Biar!" desis Sasuke tajam, bibirnya bergetar karena kedinginan, "Biarkan saja."—_aku menyerah._ Sasuke memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, ringisan kesakitannya tak bisa ia tutupi lagi. Kesadarannya perlahan mulai mengabur digantikan keadaan putih terang yang menyilaukan. Tubuhnya masih kedinginan dan sakit, seakan tulangnya akan remuk sebentar lagi, tapi hatinya sedikit hangat saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang ia damba mendekatinya, mendekati wajahnya seraya tersenyum…

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Di tengah ringis kesakitan itu, tergores senyum haru… "Sakuraah…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Keruno berdiri di depan cermin untuk menatap penampilannya sendiri. Ia perhatikan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang melawan grafitasi bumi, ia perhatikan tubuh tegapnya yang hanya memakai celana hitam panjang, ia perhatikan pula garis wajahnya. Mata hijaunya kini beralih pada selembar foto ukuran sedang tertempel di sudut kanan cermin besarnya. Dalam foto tersebut terdapat wajah seorang pria berambut sewarna dengannya, namun memiliki gaya emo dan mata yang kelam. Ayah…

Keruno kembali menatap cerminan dirinya sendiri. Garis wajahnya memang sama persis dengan foto yang ia gumamkan dengan kata ayah tersebut, yang berbeda adalah bentuk rambut dan warna mata saja. Kalau Sasuke memiliki gaya rambut emo, Keruno memiliki gaya rambut melawan graitasi bumi—seperti orang tua angkatnya Hatake Kakashi. Kalau Sasuke memiliki mata kelam, Keruno memilki mata hijau yang sama persis seperti ibunya, Haruno Sakura.

Atau… Sakura Senju. Reinkarnasi ibunya sendiri.

_Ibu?_

Keruno tersenyum kecut, namun segera ditepisnya perasaan bersalah tersebut. Sakura Senju dan Sakura Haruno adalah raga yang berbeda meski memiliki rupa yang sama. Toh tidak masalah jika ia memiliki hubungan dengan reinkarnasi ibunya, karena itu hanya reinkarnasi… bukan ibunya yang asli. Keruno tertunduk menatap jemari kaki tanpa alasnya sambil menggeleng. Ini bukan tujuannya. Tujuan sebenarnya ia menunggu Sakura Senju dewasa adalah untuk merebut gadis itu dari tangan ayahnya. Ia tahu kalau berhasil, pasti ayahnya akan hancur dan dendam serta rasa sakit hatinya terbalaskan.

Tapi mengapa?

Sekarang ia yang merasa hancur. Keruno tak pernah menyangka akan terperangkap dalam sangkar yang ia rancang sendiri. Hatinya benar-benar ia berikan pada gadis berambut merah muda yang kini mengkhianatinya. Matanya terpejam…

_Sakura…_

_Senyumnya…_

_Tawa riangnya…_

_Tangisnya…_

_Segalanya…_

Semua tentang gadis berambut merah jambu itu begitu menyengatnya, Keruno mencengkram helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya frustasi. Memorinya masih menancap kuat pada kejadian tadi sore…

**_"Maaf Keruno-kun"_**

**_"Tapi bayangan Sasuke-kun tidak mau pergi…"_**

**_"Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi rasanya sakit tak melihat Sasuke-kun di sini."_**

Keruno segera membuka matanya dengan sorot kesedihan menatap selembar foto yang tertempel di sudut kanan cermin besarnya. Dipelajarinya detil foto Sasuke dalam sekejab mata. Tangannya meraih gunting, tangannya yang lain menarik ikat kepalanya yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menyanggah rambutnya agar tetap melawan grafitasi. Rambut itu pun turun namun kaku, segera saja Keruno mengambil _gel_ dan melumuri rambutnya agar teratur.

Helaian hitam kebiruan itu sejumput demi sejumput terjatuh ke lantai ubin kamar mandi yang dingin setelah Keruno memotongnya dengan gunting. Berkali-kali mata hijaunya melirik foto Sasuke di sudut kanan.

_Apa pun…_

_Apa pun untukmu…_

_…Sakura…_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue…**

* * *

**Sebenarnya kurang pede takut feelnya nggak dapet. Pas ngetik ini juga aku agak ngerasa kok di sini pembawaan karakternya kya bukan SasuKeru tapi ItaSasu xD mungkin bawaan abis nonton doujinshi Hero's Come Back karya annria2002 kali ya. Ceritanya bikin aku berkaca2 un… ehm, emang aku lagi cengeng sih akhir2 ini karena merindukan seseorang… #CURHATWOYY ehehe, gomen telat apdet (again and again). Current status-nya Hiatus nih. Bener2 parah sibuknya, tapi klo ol facebook lewat hp bisa terus xD kekeke~ Makasih ya atas dukungan dan kritikan yang kalian berikan. #peluksatusatu**

**Mana dulu nih fict MC lain Kuromi yang baiknya diduluin? :) Repiu?**


	6. Chapter 6

Helai demi helai biru dongker berguguran di atas lantai, pemuda tampan yang tengah menyelesaikan aksi pangkas rambutnya itu kini menaruh gunting di samping westafel, perkerjaannya telah usai. Tangannya meraih sisir untuk membelah rambutnya. Belum puas, ia mengambil _gel_ rambut untuk mendorong rambut belakangnya ke atas dengan beberapa teknik.

Sesosok tampan berambut _emo_ berdiri menghadap cermin. Terlihatlah wajahnya yang menawan, rahang kokoh, hidung mancung dan sepasang mata tajam. Juga tubuh atletis yang tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun pada bagian dadanya, tapi menggunakan levis hitam untuk bagian bawahnya.

Keruno tersenyum puas, terlihat dari seringai tipis yang begitu mirip dengan ayahnya di cermin. Ia menggertakan giginya melihat sosok di cermin itu benar-benar menyerupai Uchiha Sasuke. Bedanya, iris yang dimiliki Keruno adalah hijau klorofil, sementara iris ayahnya berwarna hitam pekat—sesuai foto yang ada di pinggir cermin.

Keruno merapihkan sebentar anak rambut yang menjuntai di masing-masing wajahnya, lalu meremas bentuk rambut _raven_-nya di belakang kepala dan mendorongnya ke atas hingga semakin mecuat. Ia menyeringai miring lagi, mendecih, menghina sosok itu dan tertawa dalam hati.

Berusaha beradaptasi dengan penampilan barunya—yang terus saja membuatnya kesal jika mengingat siapa pemilik asli penampilan ini—Keruno memejamkan mata sejenak, mengirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia pun menarik laci yang berada di kamar mandi dan terlihatlah satu papan berisi berpasang-pasang _eye-contac_ berwarna hitam dengan tingkat kepekatan yang berbeda-beda.

Jemari Keruno bergerak, melayang di atas sederet _eye-contac_ ke sana ke mari. Bimbang. Sepekat apa mata ayahnya? Mata hijaunya bertumbuk pada sepasang _eye-contac_ hitam yang berlabel kadar kepekatan 89%. Keruno meraihnya, kemudian menatap lagi seseorang di cermin. Dengan cekatan ia memasangnya.

Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Lantas sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan kekelaman malam yang pekat…

"Halo, Uchiha Sasuke." Remaja itu terkekeh licik.

.

.

.

* * *

**Darkest Blood**

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: AU-Vampfict, lil bit lime (implicit)_

_Sasu x Saku x OC_

_Chapter VI_

* * *

.

.

.

Angin malam menerbangkan selambu putih yang menggantung di pinggir jendela. Jendela sebesar pintu yang mempertontonkan langit malam dan gedung-gedung tinggi berlampu kelap-kelip dari lantai tujuh ini. Helaian rambut berwarna merah muda pucat itu terhembus ke belakang, pemiliknya tampak acuh berdiri di tepi jendela. Ia memakai dress putih tipis selutut khas rumahan. Wajahnya pucat, tatapannya kosong menatap langit, seakan berharap ada seseorang yang muncul di sana.

Banyak yang tengah dipikirkannya. Sakura meredupkan matanya semakin sedih menatap bintang di langit yang tengah berkilau sesaat. Pandangannya beralih ke bawah, melihat betapa indahnya jalanan yang disinari lampu dan berbagai macam kendaraan melaju.

Sejak dulu, Sakura memang suka pemandangan malam seperti ini.

Sudah beberapa minggu Sakura tidak pergi ke universitasnya, bolos kuliah. Matsuri berkali-kali menghubunginya, Keruno berkali-kali menenangkannya. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya Sakura masih belum bisa sembuh dari rasa _shock_-nya. Hingga Matsuri sudah berhenti menghubunginya, hingga sudah dua hari Keruno tidak datang ke apartemennya.

Sakura tersenyum miring, mungkin mereka sudah bosan, begitu pikirnya. Di pikirannya, Sakura kembali mengingat siapa yang selalu ada untuknya selama ini dan tak pernah bosan berada di sisinya seumur hidupnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sosok pria separuh _vampire_ itu kembali menembus memorinya, menjahatinya dengan berbagai macam kejadian terlalu manis yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang berkarakter pendiam dan tenang itu sulit terbaca dan jarang berekspresi, tapi kelakuannya cukup membuat hati Sakura berbunga-bunga—terkadang. Seperti keberadaan pria itu yang terlalu tiba-tiba saat malam, memeluknya sepanjang malam hingga pagi menjelang. Pelukan _random_ Sasuke yang memang terlalu miskin jarak jika dengan Sakura. Juga sarapan yang secara tiba-tiba tertata rapih di pagi hari.

Secara tak sadar, sesungguhnya Sakura menyukai perilaku Sasuke terhadapnya selama ini. Sekalipun Sakura menganggapnya hanya seorang pria baik yang mengasuhnya dari kecil, pria yang tak pernah tua, pria yang selalu memberinya tatapan datar yang sulit didefinisikan, pria yang masih tampan dan juga pria yang telah menunjukan hasrat terbesarnya di hadapan Sakura.

Pria yang ternyata menyimpan sejuta emosi yang tak terucapkan.

Pria yang ternyata pintar menyembunyikan perasaan yang tak terjabarkan.

Sakura menelen ludah, matanya memicing sakit mencengkram _dress_ putih tanpa lengan itu di bagian dada. Ia ingat malam terakhir pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Dimana tubuhnya digagahi secara brutal semalaman, hingga terasa pecah, sangat sakit, seperti terbelah… tubuhnya, hatinya, juga jiwanya.

Sasuke bukanlah pria seperti itu. Sasuke baik sekali padanya. Sasuke sayang sekali terhadapnya meski tak pernah mengungkapkannya secara kata-kata. Sakura percaya itu. Hanya saja, belakangan, sikap Sasuke mulai berubah. Itu semenjak dirinya masuk Universitas Suna dan mengenal seorang pemuda tampan bernama Keruno Hatake. Sejak saat itu pula ada yang janggal dari diri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mencarinya, mencari apa yang salah dari dirinya mau pun diri Sasuke tapi tak menemukan jawabannya. Salah. Sakura sudah menemukannya, terjawab sudah tanda tanya besarnya pada malam itu. Malam saat terjadinya badai di luar dan terjadinya keretakan hubungan antara Sasuke dengan dirinya.

Gadis—wanita berambut merah muda panjang itu mengelus rambutnya sendiri secara pening, angin malam yang cukup kencang masih mengibarkan anak rambutnya. Ingatan dalam kepalanya kembali menjahatinya. Kejadian dirinya diperkosa malam itu kembali berputar.

Sakura mengetahuinya dengan jelas sejak saat itu.

Sasuke mengasarinya, sempat menamparnya dan menggigit-gigit tubuhnya secara tak manusiawi, memasuki tubuhnya tanpa ampun dan tega tidak menghiraukan jerit pilu Sakura yang memohon agar semua ini terhenti. Semua itu terlihat jahat dan kejam. Tapi detik-detik terakhir saat kesadarannya menipis, Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu memenuhi tubuhnya, sesuatu yang panas dengan jumlah yang terlampau banyak—melebihi manusia normal mungkin.

Cinta. Ia bisa merasakan hasrat Sasuke yang begitu besar padanya, sebuah perasaan cinta yang tak pernah Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Cinta yang begitu kuat, semakin menjadi-jadi setelah dipendam cukup lama dan berakhir dengan hentakan juga geraman keras.

Geraman penuh hasrat pria itu membuainya, mendominasinya, membuatnya merasa tak berdaya sekaligus sakit. Sangat sakit. Karena geraman terakhir Sasuke bukanlah geraman nikmat—Sakura yakin meski samar, setetes air hangat menjatuhi wajahnya pada saat itu. Lalu tetes-tetesan berikutnya menyusul membasahi wajahnya yang nyaris pingsan.

_"Hiks."_

Isakan laki-laki itu samar menggema dalam ingatannya. Sakura memicingkan matanya kembali, sedih.

Mustahil laki-laki seperti Sasuke menangis… tapi demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura bertaruh malam itu Sasuke terisak karenanya. Isakan yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengerti, bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Hanya saja pria itu tidak memiliki cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Hanya saja pria itu tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke takut kehilangan dirinya.

Sakura kembali melamun, memerhatikan gedung hitam berkilau di seberang berhisakan cahaya putih keunguan. Mata yang pucat beriris _emerald -_nya yang bening itu meredup. Di mana pria itu sekarang? Harusnya saat ini pria itu berada di sini, mendengarkan curahan hati Sakura, bahwa Sakura perlahan sadar kalau telah memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Tapi satu minggu sudah, Sasuke menghilang. Lamanya waktu yang Sakura lewatkan tanpa Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sakura semakin menyadari perasaannya. Dulu, sewaktu umurnya empat belas tahun, Sakura sempat marah besar pada Sasuke hanya karena Sasuke mengantar Karin, guru sekolahnya—yang terlebih dulu mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah karena Sasuke telat menjemputnya.

Sakura juga sempat menangis saat melihat Tayuya, kakak kelasnya di SMA, memeluk erat Sasuke dari belakang ketika berkunjung ke apartemennya. _Naïve_ memang, Sakura belum terlalu memikirkan apa sebab ia bertingkah begitu, memarahi Sasuke agar menjaga jarak dengan semua wanita. Dan lucunya, Sakura ingat betul Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk.

Sekarang ia tahu, mengapa dulu ia bersikap seperti itu. Cemburu. Sakura ingat sekarang, bagaimana rasanya cemburu dan takut. Sakura menjadi mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan hingga membuat pria itu mengambil langkah terlalu gegabah dan membuahkan malapetaka untuk hubungan keduanya.

Parahnya, Sakura ingat dengan jelas, sepanjang 'malam itu' dirinya terus melafalkan nama kekasihnya, Keruno. Kekasih? Sakura mengerutkan alis mengingat statusnya. Mengapa mendadak Sakura lupa siapa pemilik dirinya saat ini? Sakura sadar sekarang telah menyakiti dua orang, Keruno Hatake dan Uchiha Sasuke. Keruno kekasihnya, Sasuke pemilik hatinya. Sakura bersumpah, malam itu ia melafalkan nama Keruno berkali-kali karena berharap dengan begitu dapat menghapus perasaan aneh yang sedang disangkalnya kuat-kuat.

Perasaan terbuai, perasaan sakit karena cinta, perasaan terkejut dan lain sebagainya. Tapi ia semakin sadar, nama Keruno yang diucapkannya sepanjang malam itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan bahwa Sakura sudah tergoyah hatinya—tidak! Hatinya sejak dulu milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya saja Sakura tak pernah sadar. Hanya saja Sakura sibuk bermain di luar sana untuk mengalihkan rasa bimbangnya akan status Sasuke sebagai manusia _half-vampire_ yang menggusarkan hatinya.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri yang diterpa angin malam dari jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Pandangannya memang menuju gedung-gedung tinggi yang berkelap-kelip indah, tapi tatapannya begitu kosong, menerawang jauh. Dalam hatinya berharap Sasuke kembali dan Sakura berjanji akan menceritakan segala rasa yang ia sadari pada pria itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Wajah melamun Sakura yang tanpa ekspresi itu berubah, saat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Seketika tubuhnya terasa nyaman mendapat kecupan singkat di ubun-ubunnya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati pria berambut hitam dengan warna mata kelam sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Juga sepasang mata kelam yang sedikit berbeda, tak sedatar dulu, yang ini mengandung sorot lembut yang menyenangkan.

Apakah ini mimpi? Jantungnya berdegup berat, ia menahan nafasnya. Pria di hadapannya ini sungguh Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah mengenakan kemeja hitam seperti biasanya.

Haruno Sakura membungkus mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali berhamburan, memeluk sosok yang ia sebut 'Sasuke-_kun'_ dengan erat. Seerat mungkin agar tak terlepas lagi. Sakura gelisah, pelukannya kian erat sambil mengucapkan kata-kata memohon agar pria yang berada dalam dekapannya ini tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan… jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke-_kun_… hiks—" Sakura sedikit terisak, menyesapi aroma tubuh Uchiha Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda. Sasuke memang manusia setengah _vampire_ di mana tidak ada suhu tubuh di sana, tapi Sakura merasa hafal betul bagaimana aroma tubuh pria berambut _emo_ itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sakura," Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura erat, seolah baru saja menemukan kekasihnya yang telah lama hilang, "Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu." Kata-kata terlalu manis itu menyeruak dalam inda pendengaran Sakura.

"Maaf sudah menyakitmu dan berbuat seperti kemarin. Aku menyesal…" hatinya semakin berdesir mendengar itu, Sakura semakin erat memeluk Sasuke. Sejak lama mengenal Uchiha Sasuke yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara serta jarang berekspresi, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit terkejut sekaligus terharu mendengarnya.

Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat berbeda, tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Hatinya terlalu sibuk untuk merasa senang sekaligus tak percaya atas kedatangan pria yang dinantikannya.

Mereka berdua berpelukan erat, sekan tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lainnya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan, Sakura masih bersikeras dalam dekapannya. Tak ada pilihan selain mengelus punggung gadis itu dan memberinya kecupan lagi di pucuk kepala merah mudanya, hingga Sakura bersedia melepas pelukan.

Barang sejenak memberi jarak di antara keduanya untuk saling tatap. Kedua tangan dingin tanpa suhu milik Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura, ditatapnya mata hijau yang tengah basah itu. Tatapan dari sepasang mata kelamnya menyipit lemah, "Sudah berapa hari kau terus menangis?"

Mendengar itu, justru membuat Sakura ingin menangis lagi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya membiarkan air mata mengalir—yang langsung diusap cepat oleh Sasuke dengan lembut. Pria berambut _emo_ itu menunduk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan wajah Sakura yang bersisa jarak tak lebih dari lima belas sentimeter.

"Sssh… jangan menangis," bisik Sasuke tepat di depan bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin tak bersuhu dengan dua belah bibir hangat gadis itu.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis lagi, tapi kuluman lembut pria itu menghentikannya. Menggelitik bagian bawah perutnya dan membuatnya berdesir… mendesirkan rasa cinta untuk kemudian memberanikan diri menarik kepala berambut _raven_ pria itu agar tidak terlepas.

Aroma Uchiha Sasuke sangat berbeda, sedikit demi sedikit Sakura menyadarinya. Bahasa tubuh, gestur, dan cara bicara Sasuke sangat berbeda. Tapi Sakura kembali mengabaikannya, meski jauh di bawah alam sadarnya, Sakura tahu tubuh Sasuke yang tengah di peluknya ini berbeda dengan tubuh Sasuke yang sebelumnya pernah menjamahnya.

Ciuman rindu dan penuh dengan sejuta emosi milik Sakura yang ingin mengungkapkan betapa ia juga mencintai pria yang tengah mengklaim bibirnya ini.

Keduanya masih terbalut hangatnya percumbuan, tak sadar sepasang mata kelam berdiri di jendela memerhatikan mereka dengan pandangan sakit. Sosok yang menyerupai Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap sosok Sasuke lainnya yang sedang mencium gemas bibir Sakura. Pria di pinggir jendela itu tersenyum kecut—bahkan sakit, mencengkram sebuah ponsel di genggamannya hingga tak berbentuk. Kemudian menghilang, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya percumbuan antara Sakura dan pria yang kini menggendongnya untuk ditiduri di atas ranjang.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Orochimaru membuka jas putihnya dan melemparnya di atas bangku kayu tua. Pria yang sebenarnya berumur lebih dari enam ratus tahun itu menuang air putih yang berada di atas meja dan menenggaknya. Kini ia duduk di atas bangku dan menarik keluar beberapa lembar kertas dari tas hitam perseginya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat-lekat lembaran kertas itu secara urut, walau terkadang acak. Keningnya mengkerut dan ia menghela napas kasar lantaran kesal.

"Mengapa jadi seperti ini?"

Orochimaru membanting semua kertas itu di atas meja dengan frustasi. Pria tua pucat yang masih tampan itu menggaruk rambutnya dari depan hingga kebelakang secara pening.

"Ini jauh di luar dugaanku."

Angin di luar terdengar lebih kencang, udara mendingin dan Orochimaru dapat menebak mungkin awan sudah menghitam mendung. Matanya memicing, bagaimana bisa, Sasuke, manusia _half-vampire_ asuhannya, mengalami degredasi tubuh yang seharusnya tak terjadi pada tubuh beku milik seorang _half-vampire_.

"Ini diluar nalar—kalau sampai benar tubuh Sasuke kembali mengalami proses kehidupan." gumamnya, kini sambil mengeluarkan laptop untuk mencari-cari suatu informasi. Jemari Orochimaru beradu dengan _keyboard_ dan terus menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas.

Pikirannya masih kacau, Orochimaru mendengus ratusan kali karena hal ini.

Sejak Sasuke datang ke tempatnya dan menyaksikan gejala penyakit Sasuke yang kambuh lagi, Orochimaru dibuat pening.

_Dedustus_, adalah penyakit psikologi; penderitanya akan sangat kecanduan dengan sesuatu atau seseorang. Jika sudah begitu, maka ketika jauh dari seseuatu atau seseorang yang dicanduinya, penderita akan mengalami tekanan hebat. Tidak hanya tekanan batin yang dialaminya, tapi juga deraan fisik seperti orang sakau; kedinginan, kesakitan dan terparahnya adalah halusinasi. Memang tidak mematikan, tapi cukup berbahaya karena penderita _Dedustus_ mudah frustasi dan hampir semua kasus _Dedustus_ adalah mati bunuh diri.

_Dedustus_ memang penyakit Sasuke yang dulu saat masih berstatus manusia. Saking 'butuh'nya akan sosok Sakura yang dapat digapainya, dulu Sasuke sampai gila untuk menghidupkan Sakura yang telah mati.

Tapi sekarang Sasuke bukan manusia. Orochimaru menancapkan fakta itu kuat-kuat dalam kepalanya. Mustahil jika penyakit psikologi seperti _Dedustus_ dapat dialami seorang _vampire_. Orochimaru kembali menganalisis yang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mengingat-ingat kembali saat satu minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke datang ke tempatnya dalam keadaan kacau dan emosi _half-vampire_ yang sudah tak terbendung.

Dan membawa berita duka—meski Sasuke tak berkata sepatah kata pun, Orochimaru mampu membaca pikirannya—tentang kecerobohannya menyelakai Sakura karena sedikit putus asa. Orochimaru tahu, pada saat melakukannya, Sasuke terlalu berharap dengan begitu Sakura akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Tapi pria separuh _vampire_ bermarga Uchiha itu justru terjatuh dalam kubangan penyesalan karena ternyata Sakura menggumamkan nama pria lain malam itu. Gumaman yang tak berhenti juga hingga akhir kesadaran Sakura, membuat Sasuke berpresepsi kalau wanita berambut merah muda itu benar-benar mencintai Keruno dan tak ada harapan buatnya.

Sibuk dengan semua teori yang didapatkannya melalui internet, juga sambungan data-data miliknya selama ini, ditambah rincian kejadian saat-saat Sasuke kambuh dari masih manusia sampai sudah menjadi _half-vampire_, Orochimaru tiba-tiba terhenti… terpaku menatap layar laptopnya—meski fokusnya tidak diperuntukan layar tersebut.

Matanya memicing kembali, "Jangan-jangan…"

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi jelas. Tatapan Orochimaru ini tak lagi ke arah layar laptop, tapi berpindah—bergerak ke arah lain yang tak tentu fokusnya.

"Dia penderita _Dedustus_ akut. Dia kesakitan setiap jauh dari Sakura. Dulu dia berhasil mengidupkan Sakura, tapi ketika Sakura meninggal karena melahirkan Keruno, dia kembali menderita." Orochimaru bergumam, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Tak lama setelah kematian istrinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejakku menjadi _half-vampire_ sambil menunggu reinkarnasi Sakura—gila, memang."

Orochimaru tersenyum sinis menatap langit-langit di ruangan tempat ia berada, tatapannya menerawang. "Jadi, _Dedustus _-nya tidak kambuh karena ia terkubur ratusan tahun. Setelah bangkit dan tubuhnya aktif menjadi _half-vampire_, dia langsung bertemu Sakura meski Sakura dalam keadaan balita. Hnn…" jeda sejenak, Orochimaru menghela napas berat, "Itu alasannya _Dedustus _tak terjadi padanya, karena Sakura berada bersamanya sepanjang hidup _half-vampire_-nya. Sekarang, dia berpisah lebih dari seminggu dan penyakitnya kambuh… itu yang membuat _morfin_-ku tak mempan pada tubuh bekunya? Tubuhnya kembali mengalami proses kehidupan saat mengalami derita _Dedustus_?"

Orochimaru membenahi duduknya, lalu mematikan laptopnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membukanya. "Tapi tubuhnya tidak sesempurna manusia lagi. Kalau begini, tubunya bisa busuk dalam waktu sehari jika benar-benar parah."

Untunglah, Sasuke sudah pergi dari tempatnya. Berpamitan dengan tujuan ingin menghampiri Sakura dan mengatakan sejujurnya semuanya. Akan berusaha memohon kalau perlu berlutut dan bersujud agar wanita itu kembali padanya. Kalau memang begitu, Sasuke tak perlu mengalami pembusukan di tubuhnya saat jauh dari Sakura. Orochimaru menghela napas keras karena kesal. "Dulu, jauh dari Sakura membuat Sasuke tersiksa dengan kedinginan dan kesakitan. Sekarang lebih mengerikan. Jauh dari Sakura, tubuhnya akan membusuk. Pria malang…"

"Siapa itu yang kau bicarakan?"

Orochimaru menoleh ke arah pintu. Terdapat sesosok pria berambut _spike_ khas _emo_ sedang berdiri di depan sana. Orochimaru mengerutkan alis, "Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke masuk ke dalam dengan kepalan tangan kuat bercampur emosi di kedua mata kelamnya yang sesekali berkelip merah—menahan-nahan _mode vampire_-nya aktif.

"Bukankah kau pergi ke tempat Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang, memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau toska sesuai dengan warna mata dan cat kukunya. Buku-buku di pelukannya hampir saja terjatuh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei!"

"Matsuri?"

"Kemana saja kau ini!" Matsuri bertanya dengan kerutan alis yang dibuat-buat, "Aku menghubungimu susah sekali! Kalau hari ini kau tidak masuk lagi bahkan aku berniat ke apartemenmu. Sudah seminggu lebih tidak datang ke kampus, apa kau sakit?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut yang membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura samar terlihat.

"Kau meninggalkan ini di kamar." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah ponsel yang langsung di sambut Sakura. Pria itu mengacak lembut pucuk kepala Sakura, "Kau harus membawanya kemana-mana agar aku bisa menghubuingimu." Kini Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat keningnya ditekan lembut oleh bibir Sasuke.

Matsuri ternganga, siapa pria asing yang sedang memeluk Sakura ini? Gelagat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Sampai jumpa."

Matsuri menatap Sasuke yang kini menjauh dengan mata tak berkedip. Setelah sosok pria tampan itu menghilang ditelan kerumunan, gadis berambut cokelat itu pun melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tak peka.

Matsuri menatap Sakura heran, "Jangan bilang, yang tadi itu selingkuahmu! Teganya kau pada Keruno… "

Sakura terdiam, tiba-tiba kembali teringat kekasihnya itu. Ia mengigit bibirnya, benarkah sekarang dirinya tengah menduakan Keruno? Sakura sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari terakhir.

Yang jelas, hari-harinya terasa lebih berwarna dan menggairahkan akhir-akhir ini. Seranjang bersama Uchiha Sasuke, melewati malam-malam romatis penuh cinta, penuh pelukan, penuh kecupan dan kasih sayang. Hari-hari menyenangkan di apartemen bersama Sasuke yang membuatnya enggan untuk keluar rumah barang sebentar. Sekali pun keluar rumah juga bersama Sasuke, belanja, ke _mall_, keliling kota pada malam hari dan makan malam bersama di dekat jendela besar apartemennya yang menampilkan gedung-gedung kota dengan seribu lampu yang indah.

Sakura tersenyum mengingatnya, ia bahkan tak percaya kalau masanya bersama Sasuke bisa begitu indah, ditambah dengan perangai Sasuke yang berubah manis padanya.

Melihat Sakura tak merespon perkataannya sebelumnya, Matsuri mendesah frustasi, "Demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura! Aku akui selingkuhanmu tadi sangat tampan—oh sial, teramat tampan malah… tapi, mengapa kau tega menduakan Keruno?!"

Sakura tersentak saat Matsuri mengguncang bahunya sekilas.

"Oh ya," Matsuri berhenti sebentar, menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Omong-omong soal Keruno, dia sudah tidak datang ke kampus lebih dari seminggu. Ada apa dengan pacarmu itu?"

Sakura membuka matanya lebih lebar, padahal sudah tiga atau empat hari Keruno pun tak datang ke apartemennya. "Kemarin dia tidak datang?"

Matsuri menggeleng, "Tidak. Awalnya aku curiga kalau kalian bolos bersama, entah berlibur kemana. Tapi melihat kau sekarang ada di sini dan—errr… pria tampan selingkuhanmu tadi, sepertinya…" kalimat Matsuri selanjutnya tak sampai pada otak Sakura yang kini tengah sibuk berpikir keras.

Perasaan bersalah mulai menggelimangi hatinya, Sakura benar-benar bingung sekarang. Keruno pasti sedang patah hati dan mengasingkan diri entah kemana.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat seorang pria tegap yang sedang menciumi ubun-ubunnya.

"Aku hanya pergi empat jam Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan sedikit terkejut mendapati sepasang mata kelam Sasuke yang berbeda. Wajah dan mata pria itu lebih pucat, pandangannya sedikit sayu menatap Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke berbisik parau, yang entah mengapa terdengar seksi di telinga Sakura. "Aku membutuhkanmu…" ucap Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, lalu mendesah berat. "Bolehkah?"

Sakura mengerutkan alis tak mengerti atas pertanyaan ambigu Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Dan Sakura hanya diam saat Sasuke menggandengnya ke meja makan dekat jendela besar. Ini makan malam romantis untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura tersenyum sendiri melihat hidangan di atas meja yang sepertinya masih hangat.

Ditatapnya pria tampan yang sedang duduk di seberang meja, pria itu memajukan dagu, Sakura tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk untuk kemudian meraih sepasang sendok dan garpu. Matanya melirik ke luar sesekali untuk memandang langit malam yang ditendengi oleh gedung-gedung tinggi berhiaskan lampu yang bervariasi.

"Apa pemandangan diluar jauh lebih memesona dariku?"

Sakura menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang lumayan aneh untuk sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum, tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan mata bergurau. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alis… Sasuke sedang di luar karakternya. Kok bisa?

Tak tahan diberi tatapan seperti itu akhirnya Sakura mendengus sambil menelan makanannya. Patutlah sekarang hatinya berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana tidak? Membayangkan karakter Uchiha Sasuke yang diam menjadi manis seperti ini sungguh luar biasa sensasi untuknya.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan makan malam berdua. Percakapan yang dulunya jarang terjadi kini mengudara dengan bebas tanpa ada rasa yang ditutup-tutupi. Hal aneh dan baru untuk Sakura menikmati segala perhatian Sasuke dalam bentuk berbagai pertanyaan untuknya, tapi Sakura cukup menikmatinya. Tidak hanya dengan tindakan dan sentuhan fisik Sasuke memperlakukannya, tapi juga perhatian dan kata-kata sayang mulai didengarkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mengejutkan. Sasuke secara gamblang mengucapkan hal sakral baginya, tapi sekali lagi… Sakura menikmatinya. Tak dapat menahan senyum bahagia saat pria tampan itu memeluknya dari belakang dengan untaian kata sederhana namun berefek besar baginya. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Dengan posisi Sakura yang dipeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Seperti biasa, biar lampu sudah dimatikan tapi Sakura tetap tidak mau selambu menutupi jendela besar yang mempertontonkan keindahan kota besar di malam hari. Gedung-gedung tinggi itu menawan. Memang Sakura menyukai hal romatis termasuk suasana saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dari belakang. "Mencintaimu…" tangan pria itu membelai lembut setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura. Mengelus sayang.

Ini cukup aneh. Sakura mulai merasa Sasuke benar-benar bukan dirinya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya saat pria itu semakin berani menjamahnya, menciumnya, mengecapi rasa tubuhnya.

"Aku berjanji kali ini tak kan menyakitimu. Percayalah." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut meremas tangan mungil Sakura.

Baiklah, ini benar-benar aneh untuk Sakura. Bahkan Sakura belum menjawab satu kalimat pun untuk Sasuke tapi pria ini terus berbicara dan tengah mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Sasuke berkata sedih, kan… ini keluar dari karakter aslinya, "Aku hanya mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara kau dan aku. Salahkah aku berubah untuk lebih baik?"

Sakura tersenyum, meski ragu-ragu ia berucap, "Maaf, aku hanya masih terkejut dengan perubahanmu yang terlalu jauh."

Tapi di balik itu semua, sejujurnya Sakura sangat senang. Wanita mana yang tidak bahagia bila dicintai? Sepasang mata kelam Sasuke kini menatapnya dalam. Tatapan yang datar tapi penuh emosi. Sakura merasa dejavu. Itu tatapan yang sama saat Sasuke merenggut kesuciannya dulu.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajah, menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mungil Sakura. Sakura membuka bibirnya karena merasa Sasuke mulai sedikit takut menyentuhnya. Mungkin pria itu ingin menghapus kenangan buruk percintaan mereka, tapi masih takut untuk menyakiti Sakura. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

Maka wanita merah muda itu memutuskan untuk memberi jalan Sasuke untuk menata kembali kenangan mereka yang sempat berantakan. Ia tatap sepasang mata kelam Sasuke, Sakura menyadari adanya sedikit perubahan di mata itu. Mata Sasuke terlihat tidak terlalu kelam tapi… _sorot mata Sasuke tak bisa membohongiku. Dia mencintaiku, Kami-sama…._ Sakura bergumam dalam hati saat bibirnya telah tersentuh, menyatu dengan sepasang bibir Sasuke.

Ini bagaikan mimpi untuk Sakura. Malam terakhir ketika Sasuke menggagahinya secara tak manusiawi, penuh emosi, jeritan pilu, tangisan dan teriakan penuh amarah… malam ini jauh berbeda.

Jauh, jauh dan jauh. Hingga Sakura tak percaya dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Mereka bergerak seirama, pelan, mesra dan dibalut dengan desahan ringan penuh gairah. Tatapan sayang, cinta, kasih dan kata-kata manis yang terucap di tengah aktifitas bercinta mereka.

Sakura tahu, pria _half-vampire_ seperti Sasuke menyimpan tenaga besar dan nafsu yang tak kalah besarnya. Tapi malam ini, Sasuke tidak egois, sama sekali. Pria itu melakukannya dengan lembut, tak berani bergerak lebih jauh kalau Sakura tidak memintanya. Belaian sayang, kecupan cinta dan gesekan mesra… malam ini adalah malam terindah bagi Sakura.

Seindah dan semanis malam pertama bagi pengantin baru.

Malam yang akan tertancap kuat dalam memorinya, seumur hidupnya. Ruang temaram yang hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan, ranjang besar empuk dan lembut, jendela besar yang menampilkan gedung-gedung tinggi berlampu-lampu indah.

Dan yang terpenting adalah kegiatan bercintanya malam ini. Cara Sasuke menjamahnya, mendesahkan namanya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya tanpa mengurangi tatapan mesranya. Semua terlalu membuai, terlalu nikmat dan memanjakannya, terasa bagaikan mimpi.

Sampai-sampaui Sakura memejamkan matanya saking tidak tahannya dengan semua ini. Sekali pun ini mimpi, Sakura berharap tak ingin bangun dalam waktu dekat. Ingin terus begini, seperti ini.

"Ah, aah. Sakuraa…" suara seksi pria itu benar-benar menusuk lembut namun kuat dalam ingatannya. Tak pernah ia sangka, Uchiha Sasuke akan sebegini menggairahkannya jika dalam keadaan bercinta.

"Nnnh~ Sasuke…" Sakura melenguh panjang merasakan sesuatu yang panas memenuhi tubuhnya. Tunggu dulu, bukankah Sasuke _half-vampire_? Bukankah tubuh seorang _half-vampire_ beku? Tapi mengapa…

Sayup-sayup sebelum dirinya jatuh tertudur karen kelelahan. Sekali lagi, Sakura mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan kata-kata cinta yang tak terbalaskan karena Sakura keburu jatuh terlelap…

.

==00==00==00==

.

Getaran-getaran terasa menyentuh bahunya, Sakura membuka mata. Melihat ke arah ponselnya yang sedang bergetar hebat sampai membangunkannya. Matanya yang masih lengket melirik ke jendela, langit masih biru gelap yang berarti pagi akan mejelang. Sakura meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar itu.

_'Orochimaru-sensei is calling'_

Sakura mengerutkan alis, Orochimaru adalah teman _half-vampire_ Sasuke yang merupakan seorang _professor_—hanya itu yang diketahuinya. Sakura pun memencet tombol hijau, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersentak kaget saat Sasuke menarik ponselnya. Mencengkram erat ponsel itu hingga rusak tak terbentuk lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran, hilang sudah rasa kantuknya.

"Putuskan pacarmu." titah Sasuke dengan mata hitam yang sekilas berkilat merah. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Itu Orochimaru-_sensei_, temanmu. Kupikir ia mencarimu. Ada sesuatu yang penting barangkali? Sampai menelpon pagi-pagi buta begini…"

Sasuke diam tak berucap, sedetik kemudian ia melempar onggokan ponsel tak berbentuk itu lagi. Pria itu bangkit menuju kamar mandi, "Akan kubelikan yang baru." Dan pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Sepertinya Sasuke kembali jadi yang dulu, _nee_, Sakura? Sakura menghela napas, tapi senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan sarapan tersedia di atas meja. Memang hanya beberapa potong roti bakar dan teh hangat, tapi kalau ini buatan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tak kan pernah protes atau pun bosan.

"Sekali-kali coba rasa _blueberry?_" celetuk Sasuke menggigit roti bakarnya saat melihat kerutan alis Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan pilihan _selai_ pagi ini. Biasanya cokelat, vanilla atau keju. Tapi ya sudah, bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Baru tiga gigit Sakura berhasil menelan sarapannya, tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Sasuke mengerutkan alis menatap mulut Sakura yang penuh itu berhenti mengunyah. Tiba-tiba wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan mata membulat, lalu melesat secepat kilat ke arah westafel.

Sasuke yang terkejut pun langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tak seberapa diisi pagi ini. Tangannya memijat tengkuk Sakura dengan halus.

"Maaf, aku tak kan coba-coba gunakan selai _blueberry_ lagi." gumam Sasuke dengan nada bersalah. Sakura mengelap sekitar bibirnya dengan tisu setelah ia bersihkan dengan air terlebih dahulu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan karena itu."

"Hn?"

"Kapan pertama kali kau menyentuhku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis tak mengerti mengapa Sakura mendadak menanyakan hal itu. "Enam belas hari yang lalu… kenapa?"

Sakura memejamkan mata sekilas sambil menghirup udara merilekskan diri sendiri. "Kurasa, aku hamil."

**_PRANG!_**

Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati jendela besar balkonnya pecah, di sanalah berdiri seorang pria dengan sepasang mata kelam yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi merah darah. Angin pagi-pagi buta yang masih gelap menerbangkan rambut _spike_ khas _emo_-nya.

Sakura terbelalak. Siapa itu? Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan ke arah pria yang berdiri dengan wajah marah di balkon sana. Mengapa sosok di balkon itu mirip Sasuke?

"Sakura…" panggil pria yang berdiri di jendela balkon itu dengan tangan yang terbuka-menutup seperti menahan amarah. "Jauhi pria itu. Dia berbahaya."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang dipanggil 'pria itu' oleh sosok Sasuke lainnya di balkon.

"Che! Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura menatap marah pria yang menyerupai dirinya dengan mata yang sama-sama merah.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ ada dua?" Sakura mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. "Jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini? Mana Sasuke yang asli!"

"Aku, Sakura!" jawab laki-laki di dekat Sakura dengan cepat lalu menunjuk pria di balkon itu dengan tatapan kebencian. "Hentikan tindakan menjijikanmu dengan menyerupaiku!"

Pria yang berdiri di balkon itu mendecih, "Berkacalah. Kau yang menjijikan, Sakura pasti tahu akulah Sasuke yang asli. Berhenti bermimpi memilikinya! Dia milikku!"

Kedua Uchiha Sasuke itu mendekat seakan siap saling melemparkan kepalan tangan masing-masing untuk meninju.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sakura merosot di dinding, wanita itu menjambak rambutnya. "Hentikan semua kegilaan ini…!"

Dan Sakura merasakan gejolak—ia muntah lagi di atas lantai. Matanya kini berair.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue.**

* * *

Semalaman ngetik ==" kelarnya pagi2 buta Dx aaaa ngga tidur padahal pagi ini banyak kerjaan. Maaf telat update semoga 4800 kata ini tidak mengecewakan. maafkan author yang sok sibuk ini... #sujud2 review kalian akan menjadi obat hatiku untuk tersenyum :)


	7. Chapter 7

Mual, pening, itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Ada banyak hal yang begitu misteri tentang pria separuh _vampire_ seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak arti yang belum Sakura temukan. Tapi semua kian membingungkan saat sosok tampan yang telah mencuri hatinya penuh-penuh, kini menjadi dua.

Sasuke yang semalaman bersamanya hingga pagi ini, yang kali ini mengenakan kaus abu-abu panjang.

Dan Sasuke yang berada di balkon, yang baru saja datang. Yang mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan panjang.

Biasanya Sasuke mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek, rata-rata warnanya gelap seperti hitam, biru dongker atau cokelat. Namun kedua Sasuke di hadapannya tak mengenakan satu pun pakaian yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

"Kau harusnya kenal siapa Sasuke yang sesungguhnya!" tuding Sasuke yang berada di dekat Sakura. Baju abu-abunya nampak tak asing dalam pandangan Sakura.

Pintu balkon pecah diterobos Sasuke yang berbaju hitam. Angin yang cukup kuat masuk mengibarkan kaus hitamnya. Giginya menggertak, "Beraninya kau membentak Sakura seperti itu!"

"Diam kau, orang asing!" balas Sasuke berbaju abu-abu di dekat Sakura.

Sebelum kedua perawakan kembar tapi beda pakaian itu saling meninju, Sakura sudah kembali berdiri meski limbung, "HENTIKAN!"

Namun sepertinya tubuh Sakura memang sangat tidak fit, ia hampir jatuh dan Sasuke berbaju abu-abu segera menangkapnya. Memberi tatapan begitu khawatir, "Kau tak apa, Sakura?"

Sakura memicing dan menepis. Sedari tadi ia melihat pribadi Keruno ada dalam Sasuke berbaju abu-abu yang semalaman bersamanya, ia juga melihat diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya ada dalam Sasuke berbaju hitam yang baru saja datang dan menghancurkan balkon.

Sengaja ia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Sasuke berbaju hitam. "Tolong aku, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke dengan baju abu-abu pun terbelalak, hatinya mencelos luar biasa sakit. Kesadaran Sakura nampak menghilang dan Sasuke dengan baju hitam itu memeluk syahdu dengan tatapan mengejek pria di seberangnya.

"Dia kini milikku, Ayah…" Keruno berbalik secepat kilat dan terjun dari kamar lantai tujuh ini dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya.

.

.

* * *

**Darkest Blood**

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU-Vampfic. It's Sasu x Saku x OC_

_Chapter VII_

* * *

.

.

Sasuke masih terpekur dalam tubuhnya yang kaku berdiri. Belum selesai hatinya mencelos saat Sakura menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Keruno dan menganggap Keruno adalah dirinya, Sasuke dibuat marah dengan ejekan Keruno.

_Dia sekarang milikku, Ayah._

Sasuke menggenggam erat udara hampa di kedua tangannya. Alisnya berkerut dengan rapat. Anak itu! "Kurang ajar!" giginya menggertak. Dengan langkah besar-besar nyaris melompat Sasuke menyusul menapaki lantai tanpa alas kaki dan terjun bebas setelah menginjak pagar balkon.

Bayangan hitam bergerak cepat di bawah sana nampak menjauh. Melewati trotoar pinggiran jalan. Menumbangkan beberapa tong sampah dan mendepak orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di pagi hari. Menyebabkan beberapa kecelakaan mobil karena tidak sedikit orang yang terlempar ke jalan raya, bahkan terlindas kendaraan yang lewat.

Kedua telapak kaki tanpa alas Sasuke usai mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Tak kalah cepat bagai sekelebat cahaya gelap yang melintas, Sasuke mengejar. Tubuh bekunya haruslah bertambah dingin diterpa angin musim gugur di pagi hari. Ia melewati orang-orang yang sudah ditabrak lari oleh Keruno.

Sasuke semakin menggertakan giginya. Bodoh sekali bocah itu! batin Sasuke memikirkan keadaan Sakura dalam gendongan Keruno yang menyamar sebagai Sasuke palsu dalam balutan busana kaus hitam. Sasuke sedikit menyayangkan pilihan kaus yang ia pakai hari ini. Abu-abu bukan warna yang biasa di pakainya. Pasti Sakura mencurigainya karena itu.

Juga pilihan selai _blueberry_ bodoh. Pasti Sakura semakin meragukan jati dirinya karena Sasuke biasanya memilihkan selai cokelat, kacang dan keju untuk Sakura. Tidak pernah ada selai buah selain _strawberry_. Sasuke mengumpat keras pula dalam hati. Mungkin ia terlalu keluar dari sikapnya yang biasanya dingin hanya demi memperbaiki kesalahan.

Belum berhenti mengutuki dirinya sendiri, Sasuke masih berlari. Membiarkan kaki bekunya menghajar aspal, melintas cepat mengikuti langkah-langkah Keruno. Bocah itu terlihat mempercepat pelariaannya. Rambutnya sudah tersibak ke belakang seperti ayahnya dikarenakan menerjang angin.

Mulai tersendat dan kehabisan akal, Keruno bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Bukan Sakura yang menjadi bebannya, gadis dalam gendongannya sungguh ringan seperti bulu baginya. Hanya saja kecepatan _vampire_ di belakangnya hampir sama dengan dirinya.

Semua cara sudah ia pakai untuk menghindari ayahnya di belakang. Dengan berbelok tajam atau melompat dari jembatan penyebrangan. Bahkan membahayakan diri dengan jatuh di atas truk berisi jerami.

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan sempat berhenti. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa manusia yang terdepak dan terlempar karena ulah sembarangan Keruno yang main tabrak dan lari begitu saja. Sekarang bocah kurang ajar itu beraninya terjun sembarangan di atas tumpukan jerami! Bagi tubuhnya dan Keruno yang separuh _vampire_ itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagi kulit manusia seperti Sakura berpotensi menggores hingga lecet atau mungkin terbelih!

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke ikut melompat kali ini di atas tabung besar truk berisi air. Bagian atas yang terbuat dari lempengan tak tipis itu sedikit ringsek. Supirnya pun sedikit kehilangan kendali saat truk yang dibawanya agak oleng.

Tatapan mata Sasuke kini menjadi merah. Awan gelap bergerak cepat di atas mereka. Ia tahu Keruno mengendalikan awan mendung itu agar matahari pagi tak dapat menyinari keduanya yang dapat membuat mereka terbakar.

Keruno menggigit udara hampa. Ia sempat menoleh, ayahnya melemparkan tatapan murka yang siap menerkam dengan mata yang berubah merah. Ditatapnya lagi gadis dalam gendongannya yang tengah pingsan. Matanya yang dilapisi _softlens_ hitam menyapu pandang ke sekitar. Bangunan di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati semakin tua.

Keruno menyeringai miring. Dari muatan truk ini pastilah menuju perbatasan kota Suna yang mengarah ke pedesaan Oto. Sementara truk di belakang, truk dengan tabung besi berisi air yang ditumpangi Sasuke pasti berbelok ke jalan tol untuk menuju ke desa Ame atau ke kota besar Kumo.

Remaja yang sedang berpenampilan total seperti ayahnya itu menaruh Sakura hati-hati di atas tumpukan jerami yang senantiasa bergoyang karena mesin mobil yang melaju itu masih menderu. Ia lalu berdiri tegak dengan satu gerakan di atas penutup belakang truk dengan keseimbangan yang tak rerganggu secuil pun.

Sasuke menatap tajam anak kurang ajarnya yang sedang melipat tangan angkuh. "Mau apa?" tanya Keruno angkuh. Tak pelak membuat supir truk air yang ditumpangi Sasuke kebingungan karena ada orang aneh di atas truk di depannya yang berdiri dengan keseimbangan sempurna ketika mobil bergetar kuat.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencengkram udara hampa di kedua sisi tubuhnya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk namun tatapan matanya tetap tajam membidik sosok imitasi dirinya tersebut, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya," Sasuke berusaha tidak membuat keributan, dengan menampakan diri seperti sekarang dan bertingkah aneh di depan banyak orang sudah melanggar etika sebagai manusia separuh _vampire_, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Apa maumu? Kembalikan gadisku."

"Che," Keruno mendenguskan tawa dengan mata menyipit seolah raut sadis ayahnya adalah hal lucu, kemudian ekspresi jenakanya itu hilang seketika. Ia seperti mengumpulkan segala sumpah serapah di ujung lidahnya, namun kata-kata berikutnya cukup ia kontrol dan saring bagian mana yang perlu untuk menusuk tepat di jantung hati ayahnya.

"Gadismu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, "Hei tua bangka, kau tinggalkan ibuku, aku, lalu kau mengejar perawan baru?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Kurang ajar sekali anak yang tak pernah tersentuh kepalan tangannya itu. Giginya semakin menggertak kesal. Amarah sudah mengendap tebal mengabut di kedua mata merah Sasuke yang menyala.

Keruno berdehem melirik malas ke arah lain, beberapa detik kemudian dia memasang wajah menuntut dan mengejek kembali memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa? Tidak mempan ya?" remaja itu tertawa angkuh. Ia melepas kedua _softlens_nya secara kasar sama sekali tidak takut dengan matanya yang mungkin rusak—oh lupa, dia kan separuh _vampire_ juga.

Sepasang mata hijau Keruno kini menatap lekat ayahnya di belakang sana, "Ayo coba lakukan lagi." tantangnya dengan pongah. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia kembali membuka mata lebih lebar, menyalakan warna merah di kedua matanya… tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Harusnya, ia bisa mengendalikan Keruno. Tapi tidak terjadi apa pun pada anaknya itu. Keruno tertawa keras. Mengejek sepuasnya. Tak ayal mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi supir truk air yang di tumpangi Sasuke di atasnya.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke hampir habis kesabaran. Kemarahan sudah berkumpul dan menumpuk sudah di dadanya. Tawa Keruno terhenti seketika, wajah jenaka nan kekanakannya tadi digantikan ekspresi yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke saat ini. Kemarahan tergambar jelas.

"Mauku?" tanyanya dengan picingan mata mengejek, lantas kedua mata hijaunya terubah menjadi warna merah, "Aku mau—" lalu matanya menyala saat ia buka lebih lebar, "—kau hancur—"

—KRAK!

"Argh!" Sasuke memegangi tengkuknya yang teramat sakit.

_De ja vu_.

Dulu ia pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Dulu sekali. Ratusan tahun silam, ketika Keruno masih bayi, ketika ia sendiri masih manusia. Bersamaan dengan olengnya tubuh Sasuke, truk air berbelok ke jalan tol. Menyebabkan Sasuke limbung dan jatuh berguling ke jalan. Menghancurkan meja-meja kafe pinggir jalan. Membuat kerumunan terbentuk mengelilinginya dan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja.

Keruno tertawa puas.

_Itu baru awal._

_Banyak hadiah lain yang akan kupersembahkan…_

**_Ayah_**_._

Truk berisi jerami yang ditumpangi Keruno berjalan pelan karena mulai memasuki perbatasan Suna dan Oto. Pepohonan kurus menjulang tinggi, daun-daun kering berguguran. Musim gugur. Udara dingin sama sekali tak terasa baginya, tapi mata hijaunya melirik pada sosok gadis merah muda yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Pipi dan hidung Sakura kemerahan, khas manusia, darah menyembul karena kedinginan menyebabkan rona merah yang terlihat manis. Tapi bibir merah muda Sakura, kini pucat. Keruno melihat ke tubuhnya diri. "Tch," ia memakai kaus hitam panjang. Andai saja ia membawa jaket tebalnya. Sial ia lupa ini musim gugur.

Mata hijau Keruno memicing tipis melihat ke sekitar. Nampaknya tak akan ada pemukiman hingga menggapai desa Oto. Akhirnya Keruno berjongkok untuk meraih kedua lipatan lutut dan punggung Sakura untuk dibawanya. Ia pun naik tanpa hambatan dalam keseimbangan ke atas kepala truk. Menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali.

Berhasil membuat sang supir terheran dan berhenti pelan-pelan. Keruno melompat tepat di depan truk masih dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya. "Maaf, Pak. Boleh kami menumpang?" tanyanya dengan senyum kaku dan mata menyipit.

Sang supir itu baru saja keluar, merapatkan jaketnya. "Kau? Apa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa ada di sana?" tanyanya curiga. Mitos mengabarkan pinggirian kota Suna belum lama terjadi pembantaian dengan luka gigit yang disinyalir ulah monster di setiap korbannya. "Apa kau monster?"

Keruno tertawa super ramah dan sopan, "Sepertinya kami sedang buru-buru, Pak." Dan ia menyalakan lagi mata merahnya sehabis menghilangkan wajah jenakanya. Sedikit melotot dan—KRAK! Patah sudah leher supir tersebut. Tak ada teriakan atau erangan karena kerongkongan tak lagi lurus. Kemudian tumbanglah perawakan besar itu.

Keruno memejamkan mata, mengganti lagi matanya dengan mata normalnya, hijau. Ia bergegas tanpa kepayahan memasuki Sakura dan dirinya sendiri. Di taruhnya Sakura di sebelah kursi supir, ia membenahi posisi Sakura senyaman mungkin, menutup jendela rapat-rapat dan menyalakan pengatur sirkulasi udara serta penghangat truk.

Kunci masih tertancap rapih, mesin masih menderu pula. Setelah mengoper perseneling untuk melaju, Keruno melirik ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya lagi mayat pria itu dengan leher patah yang mengucurkan darah karena kulit terobek patahan tulang. Keruno menelan ludah. Sudah beberapa hari tidak menggoda wanita cantik yang hampir semua menjadi korbannya.

Akhirnya ia keluar dengan lompatan halus lalu berjongkok, segera menghisap darah sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sesekali iris hijaunya berubah merah saking berhasrat memuaskan sedikit dahaganya.

Bau amis bercampur karat menguar, Keruno berdiri tegap mengusap sudut bibir dan dagunya yang teraliri darah dengan sapu tangan yang setelah dipakai langsung ia bakar dengan kerek api, hingga menjadi abu barulah ia buang.

Wajah pucatnya menyeringai, warna merah darah masih terlihat di bagian bibir dalamnya. Lalu berkedip puas, ia kembali ke dalam truk untuk segera melaju. Masih memandangi awan gelap yang tentu saja sedari tadi ia paksa untuk memayunginya.

Melawan hukum alam.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_"__**BREAKING NEWS. **__Seorang supir truk jerami ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di area perbatasan Suna – Oto. Dengan luka di leher diakibatkan patah tulang dan kehabisan darah. Diduga ia mengalami kerampokan truk, lalu dianiaya hingga tewas. Namun tim otopsi melaporkan tidak menemukan adanya memar di bagian tubuh lain selain leher. Tim forensic masih menyelidiki keganjalan terkait kondisi korban yang kehabisan darah total."_

Sasuke mematikan TV-nya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Dari kedua matanya tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Redup. Kantung matanya tidak menebal hanya saja semakin terlihat gelap. Sasuke seolah menghela napas dengan pejaman mata. Berharap tekanan di dadanya akan hilang jika ia berpura-pura menghembuskan napas.

Namun gagal. Tentu saja separuh _vampire_ juga tidak bernapas. Tubuhnya mati.

"Pagi ini Suna telah geger," Orochimaru datang dengan syal mebungkus rapih leher Orochimaru yang nampak penuh. "Kalau aku tidak cepat membawamu tadi, kau pasti mati terbakar terkena sinar matahari pagi. Tentunya itu akan meramaikan kegegeran pagi ini."

Sasuke pejamkan matanya, ia meraba lehernya yang kini dilapisi lempengan baja karya Orochimaru. Leher bagian belakangnya retak. Andaikata ia manusia, mungkin ia tidak bisa duduk tegap seperti sekarang. Namun kondisi sepuruh _vampire_-nya juga tidak bisa dibilang menguntungkan.

Karena berarti lehernya akan terus begitu. Tidak pernah pulih. Berbeda dengan _vampire_ yang sesungguhnya yang dapat pulih dalam hitungan detik saja, Sasuke hanyalah separuh _vampire_. Kecacatan berarti sudah mendepak kesempurnaannya.

Orochimaru pun sama melenguh sedikit, memegangi syal yang menutupi lempengan di lehernya. Lehernya juga diretakan Keruno. "Waktu itu ia datang secara tiba-tiba. Kupikir itu kau. Aku juga sempat heran karena kupikir kau akan memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Ternyata itu dia, aku tahu saat ia meretakan leherku dengan mata merahnya."

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Anak itu sudah keterlaluan, jati diri kita bisa terungkap," Orochimaru mengingatkan. "Ia sudah lebih profesional dalam mengendalikan awan hitam dibandingkan denganmu. Ia menunggu ratusan tahun hingga kau bangkit dari kubur saat _reinkarnasi_ Sakura bisa kautemui."

Sengaja Sasuke menghela napas, seolah ia masih bisa memfungsikan paru-parunya yang ia tak yakin masih ada. Ia hanya ingin Orochimaru berhenti bicara.

"Anakmu berpikir metode pembunuhannya bagus. Ia tidak sekali pun menggigit korbannya. Karena ia akan mematahkan tulang-tulang korbannya, setelah patahan tajam tulang menusuk keluar kulit hingga robek, baru ia menghisap sampai habis—"

"Ah ya," Sasuke memotong, ada hal yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan sedari dulu pada Orochimaru, "Apa sebenarnya kelebihan yang ia miliki?"

_Pertanyaan bagus_, batin Orochimaru. "Kau dulu bukan manusia biasa, kau dan Itachi punya mata spesial Uchiha. Jadi bukan tak mungkin kalau anakmu yang dilahirkan Sakura diwarisi kelebihan dari genmu yang memang sangat mendominasi Keruno saat janin dulu."

Sasuke masih mendengarkan.

"Kalau kau mempunyai kelebihan untuk mengendalikan pikiran dengan _extreme hypnotize _–mu dengan sekali tatap tanpa bicara. Keruno punya kelebihan menghancurkan apa pun yang ditatapnya. Aku sudah membuat penelitian sewaktu ia masih bayi. Korneanya dan lensa hijaunya tidak biasa. Dalam usia sekecil itu, matanya bergerak terlalu agresif dan punya syaraf pindai spesial—"

"—langsung ke intinya!" selak Sasuke, Orochimaru duduk di sebelah sofanya.

"Ia monster sepertimu." jawab Orochimaru tenang, "yang teramat spesial adalah ketika ia menggunakan sistim pindai. Ia bisa menembuskan pandangannya, melihat peredaran darah manusia dan struktur tulang. Jadi, ia pun bisa memilih organ dalam manusia bagian mana yang ingin ia hancurkan.

Itu sistemnya dalam berburu. Ia tidak membuat luka gigit jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau itu berbuatan separuh _vampire_. Ia pikir itu hebat. Tapi metode berburunya justru menuai kasus baru. Lagi-lagi dugaan monster atau aliran sesat disorot. Jujur saja aku mulai lelah akan rasa bersalahku telah menciptakan makhluk seperti kalian di penelitianku—"

"Percayalah aku ingin membunuhnya." Potong Sasuke dengan suara sangat dalam, tersirat beban dalam setiap kata-katanya, "Sejak ia dilahirkan aku telah membencinya, ia membunuh Sakuraku. Ia monster." Matanya sudah tertutup poni hitamnya hingga sorot tidak bisa lagi dibaca namun terkuar aura berat nan mengancam. Tangannya sudah bergerak penuh tekanan, mencengkram, terbuka, mencengkram dan terbuka lagi.

Andaikan matahari pagi tidak menyirami Suna, Sasuke sudah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar anaknya yang kurang ajar itu. Tapi di sinilah, keadaan tidak berpihak padanya. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan awan seperti Orochimaru dan Keruno yang sudah terlatih ratusan tahun saat ia masih terkubur.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah menginginkannya," Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya kuat-kuat, "Aku tidak pernah suka ada orang lain di antara aku dan Sakura. Hanya karena Sakura menyukai bayi dan teramat ingin memiliki anak, aku sangat terpaksa menghamilinya."

Sudah tak tertahan lagi emosi yang terkumpul, "Kupikir aku dapat membahagiakan Sakura dengan rela membiarkan ia lahir, tapi nyatanya ia membunuh Sakuraku. Menghancurkan hidupku—"

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" Orochimaru memotong. "Bagaimana pun dia anakmu, darah dagingnmu! Bagaimana bisa kau—ah…" percuma saja Orochimaru memperotes atau menasehati. Sewaktu masih manusia, Sasuke memang bukan manusia yang memiliki mental dan karakter normal.

Sasuke seorang _psycho_. "Aku selalu benci dengan orang-orang yang berkelainan syaraf pada otaknya," gumam Orochimaru jengkel. Sasuke melirik, sengit, "Jangan bertele-tele. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah hal yang dulunya sangat disembunyikan Itachi darimu…" sahut Orochimaru mencoba membehani duduknya, "Jadi, dalam otak bagian depanmu terjadi kecelakaan kecil entah sejak kepan. Menyebabkan disfungsi atau kelumpuhan syaraf yang berperan memisahkan hal rasional dan irasional. Penderita ini disebut _psycho_. Tanda-tandanya ada pada dirimu. Seluruhnya."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak suka penjelasan menggantung atau setengah-setengah.

"Cemerlang, cerdas nyaris jenius," Orochimaru memulai, "Perancang ulung, bisa jadi raja konspirasi jika mau. Pintar ber-_acting_. Hal yang tidak akan ditemukan padamu adalah: gemetaran, gugup, _nervous_ atau ketakutan. Seorang _psycho_ tervonis telak karena tidak memiliki tanda-tanda tersebut. Kau juga mudah frustasi dan kalap. Dan tidak pernah merasa bersalah atas semua hal keji yang kau lakukan."

"Jangan sok tahu," Sasuke memotong, "Aku merasa bersalah saat Sakura mati dulu."

Orochimaru terkekeh dengan bibir tersungging senyum miring. "Sasuke, Sasuke… kau tidak merasa bersalah, kau terobsesi. Makanya kau coba menghidupkan dia kan? Dengan segala cara. Hingga ia mati lagi saat melahirkan Keruno, kau tak berpikir sehat dan nekat menjadi makhluk sepertiku untuk menunggu reinkarnasi Sakura."

"Aku tanya padamu, Sasuke…" Orochimaru masih belum memudarkan picingan tipis matanya, "Dulu, kau kehilangan kendali bersama Itachi menghancurkan kota Suna karena apa?"

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu!" Sasuke terpancing emosi.

"Jawab saja!"

"Tentu saja karena Pein membantai Uchiha, keluargaku! Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku! Wajar saja aku mengamuk!" pria itu akhirnya naik pitam. Orochimaru justru terkekeh lagi, "Begitukah? Apa rasanya sakit? Kehilangan orang tua?"

"Tch," Sasuke menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, "Jangan konyol! Tentu saja rasanya sakit. Kedinginan, kesepian dan sendirian. Hanya bersama Itachi-_nii_ sebagai anak yatim piatu."

Orochimaru nampak tersenyum, namun garis bibirnya sedikit melengkung keatas, meremehkan jawaban itu, "Okay…" sahutnya kemudian, menatap Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan serius, "Lalu, lebih sakit mana. Antara ditinggal mati orang tua, atau ditelantarkan orang tua? Hm?"

Seketika picingan tak suka Sasuke memudar, ia terbelalak.

"Apa yang dirasakan Keruno tak lebih baik dengan pengalaman masa kecilmu. Ia lebih menyedihkan. Kau beruntung sempat menerima kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu. Sedangkan dia? Diingankan saja tidak, dibenci olehmu iya. Andai saja Sakura tidak meninggal sewaktu melahirkan, Keruno pasti jadi anak yang bahagia karena dicintai ibunya.

Tapi nyatanya? Ibunya mati. Ayahnya tak peduli. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika menjadi anak yang tidak diinginkan Sasuke? Bahkan ayahnya sendiri mencoba membunuhnya ketika bayi. Dapatkah kau jelaskan, Sasuke?"

Tak ada sahutan namun wajah Sasuke sepenuhnya datar.

"Itulah hal yang membuat Keruno mengalami kontraksi di otak bagian depannya karena depresi. Mengalami disfungsi yang sama denganmu. Aku sering menyayangkan hal ini. Seandainya saja ia tumbuh jadi anak normal. Seandainya Sakura hidup…"

"Seandainya, seandainya. Jangan berandai-andai hal yang sudah tidak mungkin!" Sasuke mengacuhkan, membuang pandangannya seolah tak peduli. "Sia-sia berkata seperti itu, tidak sedikit pun aku mengasihani anak itu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli padanya."

Orochimaru mengangkat bahu, "Pasti masih ada sisa kebaikanmu. Manusia yang kotor tak sepenuhnya kotor."

"Kau lupa kita bukan manusia?"

"Tapi kita tak sepenuhnya _vampire_." Orochimaru tidak ingin Sasuke terus dalam gelap. Meski terlanjur sudah tercebur di jalan kegelapan, setidaknya, mengubah sedikit jalan hidup untuk kedepannya tak masalah kan?

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan membunuhnya."

"Kupikir kau jenius. Ternyata otak jeniusmu sudah rusak karena sudah lama tidak digunakan ya?"

"Apa maskudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak suka.

"Pikirkan saja, tetap jadi kau yang bajingan seperti ini. Menaruh Sakura dalam bahaya. Menghancurkan mental anakmu sendiri." Orochimaru berdiri, nampaknya ia sudah mengumpulkan tenaganya. "Atau merubah pola pikirmu. Memperbaiki hubungan dengan anakmu sekaligus menyelamat kan Sakura—oh, menyelamatkan keduanya. Menyelamatkan Keruno dari kehancuran pula."

Sasuke tercenung.

"Lupakan," Orochimaru memberi isyarat agar Sasuke ikut bangkit, "Percuma saja mencoba mengetuk pintu hatimu yang aku sendiri tak yakin apa kau punya. Saat ini, tenagaku sudah terkumpul. Lagi pula cuacanya memang tidak begitu cerah. Aku bisa tarik awan mendung milik desa Ame untuk ke mari."

Sasuke bangkit setelah mengenakan sepatu boots hitam dan baju musim gugur beserta syalnya untuk menutupi lempengan yang terjadi di leher belakangnya. Ia memerhatikan Orochimaru yang menyibak tirai jendela nampaklah cahaya kuning yang nyaris membakar Sasuke kalau tidak cepat menghindar.

Orochimaru menyeringai, Sasuke mendelik. Pria tua itu akhirnya mengerahkan kelebihannya. Dalam hitungan menit, cahaya kuning menghilang dan angin kencang mendesau. Sasuke memajukan langkahnya, langit terlihat mendung di luar sana.

"_Primary way: clear._" Gumam Orochimaru tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit picingan mata menikmati angin dingin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. "Kau siap?" Orochimaru menoleh ke samping. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah beberapa langkah mundur.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu!" katanya dengan sorot mata angkuh percaya diri lalu berlari mendobrak jendela hingga pecah dan berlari secepat kilat. Orochimaru menepuk keningnya. "Dasar idiot. Mengapa harus menghancurkan jendela kalau aku bisa buka pintu?!" akhirnya Orochimaru melompati pecahan jendela itu dan menyusul Sasuke.

Kegemparan kembali terjadi di Suna karena beberapa kali bayangan hitam melintas cepat. Orochimaru sudah memutuskan untuk pergi pula dari kota ini ke kota yang lain… setelah melakukan pengejaran ini.

* * *

**To be continue…**

* * *

**3400 words.**

_Udah dipotong 300words buat chapter depan aja. Ini konflik terakhir dan chapter depan kalau tak ada kendala akan tamat :) di chapter depan semua konflik bakal dikupas habis. Jadi kalau ada yang membingungkan dari semua chapter sebelumnya, silakan tanya ya di kotak review ^^ nanti aku akan jelaskan melalui story-nya._

_Niatnya ini kan fantasy/romance. Tapi setelah kubaca ulang lebih masuk ke supernatural dan karena aku ada masukin materi sains dan penelitian serta percobaan orochimaru jadi lebih fit ke sci-fi. Abis kata temenku genre sci-fi itu mengandung penelitian dan penemuan bukan sekedar teknologi masa depan. Jadi genrenya aku ganti deh… ^^_

_Oh ya, soal kehidupan Sasuke di masa lalu bersama Sakura itu ada di fic I addicted to You. Fic itu akan dihapus sama aku tapi diremake dan akan direpublish kok soalnya banyak susunan plot yang terkesan bodoh dan POV super berantakan as a newbie. Heheu._

_Oke, maaf panjang sekali ini notenya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Review akan aku balas nanti malam krn lagi buru2 ini… silakan cek2in PM ya c: maaf juga kalau penulisannya rush di chapter ini. Beneran kayak dikejar setan ngetiknya XD sila dikritik biar bisa diperbaiki nanti._


End file.
